Flirttailua Ja Uusia Seikkailuja
by Cherriana
Summary: TARINA SISÄLTÄÄ SPOILEREITA PELISTÄ FLIRTTISTOORI! Swanlaken kolmoset joutuivat siirtymään uuteen kouluun, sillä heistä yhtä kiusattiin ja tytöstä tuli mykkä. Tarina seuraa pelin Flirttistoori juonta, sillä erolla tosin, että yhden Candyn sijasta heitä onkin kolme. Ja yksi heistä ei puhu.
1. Uusi koulu, uudet kujeet

**Uusi lukio, uudet kujeet (Ep1+2)**

18.5.

Sadepilvet alkoivat kertyä taivaalle. Kolme tyttöä seisoi vierekkäin bussipysäkillä suuren koulurakennuksen vieressä. Jokaisen tytön kasvoilla oli erilainen ilme.

Strawberry, vihreähiuksinen, täysin mustiin pukeutunut tyttö, näytti vahvasti pohdiskelevalta. Uusi koulu kiinnosti, mutta mikäli ihmiset olisivat yhtään samanlaisia kuin edellisessä koulussa, vaikeudet olisivat taattuja.

Cherry, Strawberryn punahiuksinen, punaiseen paitaan, mustiin pillifarkkuihin ja punaisiin ballerinoihin pukeutunut sisko, näytti pelokkaalta. Edellisessä koulussa häntä oli kiusattu todella rankasti. Lähinnä siitä, että hän oli kaveri erään erittäin nörtin ja aikalailla nössön pojan kanssa. Tyttö ei enää puhunut kenellekään yhtään mitään. Terapiastakaan ei ollut apua, joten vanhemmat tulivat siihen tulokseen, että muutto toiselle paikkakunnalle saattaisi vaikuttaa asiaan positiivisesti.

Cherryn vieressä seisoi kolmosista viimeinen, siniseen paitaan, valkoisiin pillifarkkuihin ja sinisiin ballerinoihin pukeutunut Apple. Sinihiuksinen tyttö tuijotti koulua haaveksivasti. Se oli oikeastaan ainoa ilme, joka Applella oli. Tyttö oli pienestä pitäen nähnyt kaiken kauneuden maailmassa, eikä häntä kiinnostanut, mitä mieltä muut hänestä olivat. Kaikki oli hänen silmissään täydellistä ja harmonista.  
"Kai sitä pitäisi mennä sisään ennen kuin alkaa sataa", Strawberry totesi ja katsahti siskoihinsa. Cherry tarttui laukkunsa olkahihnaan ja katsoi Strawberryä.  
"Ei sinulle mitään tapahdu. Minä en anna. Meille kuitenkin luvattiin, että olemme samassa ryhmässä", sisko sanoi ja taputti Cherryn olkapäätä. Strawberry lähti kävelemään kohti koulun pääovea perässään Cherry ja pilvilinnoissa vaeltava Apple.

Ensimmäisenä aulassa heitä odotti rehtori, rouva Shermansky.  
"Te taidatte olla Swanlaken kolmoset, Apple, Cherry ja Strawberry", hän sanoi ja tutki papereitaan. "Te tarvitsette rekisteröitymislomakkeet ja lisäksi vielä 25$ rekisteröitymiskuluihin. Menkää tapaamaan oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajaa, häneltä saatte rekisteröitymislomakkeet." Sanottuaan sen rehtori poistui kansliaansa.

Tytöt katsoivat toisiaan.  
"Oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajaa? Mistähän me hänet sitten löydämme?" Strawberry kysyi. Cherry kohautti olkiaan ja Apple tuijotti poissaolevana hymyillen loisteputkilamppua. Strawberry huokaisi ja avasi lähimmän oven. Sen takana oli lähes tyhjä luokkahuone, jossa oli vain yksi opiskelija, punertavahiuksinen tyttö.  
"Hei. Oletteko te uusia? Minä olen Iris", tyttö esittäytyi ja astui lähemmäs. Cherry astui puoliksi Strawberryn taakse.  
"Kyllä. Minä olen Strawberry. Tämä tässä takanani on siskoni Cherry."  
"Ja minä olen heidän siskonsa Apple", Apple sanoi viimein maan päälle palattuaan.  
"Hauska tavata", Iris sanoi. Strawberry kysyi oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajasta. Iris kertoi pojan olevan oppilaskunnan huoneessa käytävän toisella puolella.  
"Näemme sitten kun tunti alkaa", Iris sanoi vielä ennen kuin tytöt poistuivat luokkahuoneesta.

Strawberry koputti oppilaskunnan huoneen oveen. Ei kestänyt pitkään, kun oven tuli avaamaan vaaleahiuksinen kultasilmäinen poika.  
"Swanlaken kolmoset, oletan?" poika totesi kysyvästi. Strawberry nyökkäsi.  
"Minä olen Nathaniel. Tulitte varmaan hakemaan rekisteröitymislomakkeitanne. Olin juuri etsimässä niitä, sillä teidän lisäksenne kouluun tulee tänään myös neljäs uusi oppilas", Nathaniel kertoi ja astui oven edestä, että tytöt pääsivät sisään. He kävivät istumaan huoneessa olevan pöydän ääreen. Ei tosin kulunut hetkeäkään, kun huoneen ovelle koputettiin. Cherry säpsähti ja melkein kaatui tuolillaan. Nathaniel palasi arkistokaapilta ovelle ja avasi sen.  
"Oletko sinä Nathaniel?" hento pojan ääni kysyi. Kolmoset kääntyivät katsomaan, kuka ovella oli. Applen ilme ei muuttunut poissaolevasta hymystä mihinkään, Strawberry näytti vain hämmentyneeltä, mutta Cherryn silmät levisivät ja suu aukesi hieman. Huoneen ovella seisoi ruipelo ruskeahiuksinen poika vihreässä villapaidassa, khakihousuissa ja paksulinssisissä silmälaseissa. Poika huomasi kolmikon ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi riemastunut hymy.  
"Tämä on uskomatonta! Saan jatkaa samassa koulussa Cherryn kanssa", hän riemuitsi. Nathaniel palasi arkistokaapille.  
"Ken, mitä sinä täällä teet?" Strawberry kysyi. Poika kertoi vanhempiensa saaneen kaupungista töitä, minkä vuoksi he muuttivat. Cherry sai viimein ilmeensä peruslukemille ja yritti sitten vääntää vielä hymynpoikasen. Ken oli kuitenkin hänen paras ystävänsä edellisessä koulussa, vaikka heitä olikin kiusattu aika paljon.

Heti kun lomakkeet oli täytetty, nuoret veivät ne ja rahat rehtorille.  
"Kiitos, ja tervetuloa Sweet Amoriksen lukioon", hän sanoi. Nuoret poistuivat kansliasta. Strawberry huokaisi.  
"Mitä jos menisimme ulos odottamaan, että koulupäivä alkaa?" hän ehdotti. Cherry nyökkäsi ja Apple hymähti myöntävästi.  
"Minun pitää vain käydä vessassa", Ken sanoi. Tytöt kertoivat odottavansa ulkona.

Cherry tuijotti hiljaisena lattiaan heidän kävellessä kohti ulko-ovea.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Strawberry kysyi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja yritti hymyillä siskolleen. He ohittivat tyttökolmikon, joka kuulosti juoruilevan jostakin.  
"Näittekö ne lasit?"  
"Ja se hiustyyli. Ei tämä ole enää lähelläkään ala-astetta."  
Kolmoset jättivät asian huomioimatta ja suuntasivat ovista ulos.

Tytöt istahtivat penkille puun varjoon. Tummat pilvet olivat haihtuneet ja jäljellä oli enää normaaleja valkoisia pilviä. Pihalle oli alkanut jo kerääntyä muita opiskelijoita.  
"En olisi uskonut törmääväni Kentiniin täällä", Apple totesi ja katseli koulua pää kallellaan. Hän ja Cherry olivat ainoat, jotka Kenistä käyttivät hänen oikeaa nimeä. Cherry nyppi mustien pillifarkkujensa lahkeita.  
"Mikä painaa mieltäsi?" Apple kysyi. Cherry katsoi siskoaan surumielisen näköisenä ja osoitti suutaan.  
"Kyllä opettajia on varmaan informoitu, että sinä et puhu", Strawberry totesi ja laski kätensä siskon olalle.

Penkin ylle heittäytyi varjo. Kolmoset käänsivät katseensa varjon aiheuttajaan. Heidän edessään seisoi punahiuksinen, nahkatakkiin pukeutunut poika, jolla oli tuima katse. Cherryn ilme muuttui pelokkaaksi, Strawberryn hivenen uhmakkaaksi ja Applen hämmästyneestä takaisin haaveksivaksi.  
"Niin?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"Se on minun penkki", poika totesi kylmästi. Strawberry naurahti.  
"Eipä lue nimeä missään", hän vastasi. Pojan ilme tiukkeni, jolloin Strawberry nousi seisomaan. Yhtäkkiä poika rupesi hymyilemään.  
"Uusi tyttö ei olekaan ihan nyhverö", hän totesi ja vilkaisi tytön olan yli. "Entäs siskosi?"  
"Applea ei ehkä kiinnosta muiden mielipiteet, mutta sano yksikin paha sana Cherrylle tai Cherrystä, niin teen sinusta muhennosta", Strawberry sanoi uhmakkaasti. Poika katsoi punahiuksista tyttöä kysyvästi. Cherryn kasvoille vaihtui pelokkuuden sijaan surumielinen arkuus. Poika väläytti tytölle todella nopean puolittaisen hymyn, joka aiheutti nopeaa sydämentykytystä Cherrylle, ja kääntyi sitten takaisin vihreähiuksisen puoleen.  
"Selvä. Nimeni on muuten Castiel. Ja sinä", hän sanoi ja osoitti kaksi viimeistä sanaa Applelle. "Trippaaminen ei sovi sinulle." Sitten Castiel lähti pois. Apple kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan siskojaan ja sanoi vain: "Täh?" Koulun kello soi. Tytöt suuntasivat pääovista sisään ja suoraan luokkahuoneeseen.

Tunti tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden, varsinkin kun ärsyttävä tyttökolmikko kikatteli takapenkissä koko ajan. Siskokset menivät koulun pihalle. He istuutuivat samalle penkille, missä olivat aiemminkin istuneet. Ken liittyi heidän seuraansa. Poika näytti huolestuneelta. Cherry laski kätensä pojan olalle ja katsoi tätä pää kallellaan.  
"Se takapenkin tyttökolmikko vei lounasrahani", Kentin huokaisi. Cherry katsoi Strawberryyn.  
"Käynkö kovistelemassa rahat takaisin?" hän kysyi huokaisten. Cherry kallisti päätään ja katsoi anovasti. Strawberry nousi penkiltä ja lähti kohti koulua. Kentin vilkaisi Cherryä.  
"Te olette aina niin kivoja minulle", hän sanoi. Cherry hymyili vastaukseksi. Ei kulunut kauhean pitkää aikaa, kun Strawberry palasi ja ojensi rahat Kentinille.  
"Kiitos oikein paljon", Kentin sanoi ja halasi Strawberryä.

Seuraavat tunnit tuntuivat yhtä hitailta kuin ensimmäinenkin. Viimeinen välitunti alkoi ja siskokset suuntasivat ulos luokasta. He alkoivat viimein kuitenkin oppia luokkakavereidensa nimiä. Tytöt jättivät kirjat kaappeihinsa ja olivat suuntaamassa ulos.  
"Hei, anteeksi", kuului Nathanielin äänellä. Tytöt kääntyivät ympäri.  
"Voisiko joku teistä viedä tämän Castielille allekirjoitettavaksi?" poika kysyi. Tytöt vilkaisivat toisiaan.  
"Okei", Strawberry vastasi ja kohautti olkiaan. Nathaniel ojensi poissaololapun Strawberrylle.  
"Kiitos todella paljon. Minulla on vielä vähän asioita hoidettavana", Nathaniel totesi ja meni oppilaskunnan huoneeseen. Siskokset suuntasivat pihalle.

Ulkona he huomasivat penkin olevan varattu, joten he tyytyivät jäämään oven läheisyyteen seisoskelemaan.  
"Vinkatkaa heti, kun näette Castielin", Strawberry sanoi ja melkein siinä samassa poika käveli heidän ohitseen. Cherry nyökkäsi pojan suuntaan.  
"Castiel, odotas hetki", Strawberry huikkasi ja asteli pojan perään. Cherry ja Apple jäivät paikoilleen.  
"Sinun pitäisi allekirjoittaa tämä", tyttö totesi. Castiel katsoi takaisin melko kylmästi ja käski tytön viedä lapun takaisin Nathanielille, sillä hän ei sitä allekirjoita. Sitten hän kääntyi ja käveli pois paikalta. Strawberry palasi siskojensa luokse.  
"Eipä se tietenkään ollut niin helppoa", hän huokaisi. Pian Nathaniel tuli heidän luokseen.  
"Saitko allekirjoituksen?" hän kysyi. Strawberry näytti tyhjää lappua. Nathaniel huokaisi.  
"Hän osaa kyllä olla niin jääräpäinen. Voisitteko yrittää uudestaan?" hän pyysi. Strawberry ojensi paperin Applelle.  
"Kokeile sinä", hän totesi. Apple otti lapun ja lähti kävelemään samaan suuntaan, johon Castiel aiemmin. Hetken kuluttua hän palasi.  
"No, onnistiko?" Nathaniel kysyi. Apple pudisti päätään.  
"Hän sanoi sanoneensa jo, ettei allekirjoita, ja pyysi jättämään hänet rauhaan", tyttö vastasi. Nathaniel painoi sormensa ohimolleen ja huokaisi uudestaan.  
"Voitteko vielä käydä sanomassa, että hänen tulisi ottaa vastuu teoistaan?" poika pyysi.  
"En usko, että hän enää suostuu. Kaksi meistä on jo käynyt kysymässä", Strawberry vastasi. Cherry tarttui siskoaan käsivarresta ja kiinnitettyään Strawberryn huomion osoitti itseään.  
"Ai sinä kävisit sitä vielä pyytämässä?" hän kysyi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja otti lapun Applelta. Sitten hän suuntasi Castielin luokse.

Nähdessään Cherryn Castiel huokaisi ja naurahti.  
"Te sitten jaksatte olla jääräpäisiä", hän totesi. Cherry ojensi lappua Castielille ja tuijotti tätä suoraan silmiin. Poika pudisti päätään.  
"Osaan minäkin olla hankala. En aio allekirjoittaa sitä", hän totesi ja vastasi Cherryn katseeseen. Tytön sydän alkoi lyödä kovempaa. Hän ojensi lappua uudelleen. Castiel huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa hetkeksi maahan, mutta lähes heti palautti sen takaisin Cherryyn.  
"Nathaniel todennäköisesti haluaa minun allekirjoittavan sen, jotta saa syyn, jolla minut erotetaan koulusta", hän kertoi. Cherry muodosti huulillaan sanan "ou" ja katsoi sitten kädessään olevaa lappua. Sisimmässään hän ei jostain syystä halunnut, että Castiel erotetaan. Sitten hän katsoi takaisin poikaan ja repi lapun kahtia.  
"Tiesin, että ymmärtäisit", poika sanoi ja hymyili. Cherryn sisällä kävi lämmin aalto ja sydän jatkoi kovempaa lyömistä. Hän nyökkäsi ja päästi pienen hymynpoikasen huulilleen. Sitten tyttö kääntyi ja oli palaamassa siskojensa ja Nathanielin luo, kun Castiel vielä kysyi: "Muuten, puhutko ikinä mitään?". Cherry käänsi katseensa poikaan ja pudisti päätään. Castiel kohotti kulmiaan.  
"Aika erikoista. Mutta miten vaan. Vie Nathanielille terveiseni lapusta", hän totesi. Cherry jatkoi kävelyä.

Nathaniel ja siskot katsoivat Cherryä kysyvänä. Tyttö pudisti päätään ja ojensi lapun palaset Nathanielille. Poika huokaisi erittäin kyllästyneenä.  
"No, ainakin te yrititte", hän mutisi ärtyneenä ja lähti pois paikalta. Strawberry kääntyi katsomaan siskoaan.  
"Ei kai Castiel sanonut sinulle mitään ilkeää?" hän kysyi. Cherry pudisti päätään ja hymyili. Strawberry näytti hivenen yllättyneeltä. Kello soi välitunnin päättymisen merkiksi, joten tytöt suuntasivat sisälle.

Viimeinen tunti päättyi. Siskokset poistuivat luokkahuoneesta ja pysähtyivät kaapeillaan. Luokkakaverit lähtivät yksitellen kotiin, myös Kentin, ja käytävä alkoi tyhjentyä.  
"Odottakaa tässä, käyn vessassa", Apple sanoi ja lähti. Cherry ja Strawberry jäivät kaapeilleen, kun Castiel ja Nathaniel tulivat luokasta ulos ja kuulostivat riitelevän.  
"Taitaa olla siitä poissaololapusta", Strawberry totesi. Seuraavaksi kuului kolahdus. Tytöt kääntyivät nopeasti katsomaan ja näkivät Castielin tarttuneen Nathanielia paidan rinnuksista ja tönäisseen tämän kaappeja vasten. Kummankin tytön silmät levisivät.  
"Voi paska", Strawberry älähti ja ryntäsi kohti poikia. Cherry säntäsi perään. Vihreähiuksinen tyttö oli jo syöksynyt poikien väliin ja käski heitä lopettamaan. Castiel kuitenkin sysäsi Strawberryn pois tieltään ja käski tätä pitämään huolen omista asioistaan. Cherry näki Castielin kohottavan nyrkkinsä, selkeästi valmiina lyömään Nathanielia. Täysin ajattelemattaan tyttö tarttui pojan kohotettuun käsivarteen ja katsoi tätä anovasti. Castiel pysähtyi ja katsoi Cherryyn. Sanatonta tuijotusta kesti noin kymmenen sekuntia, vaikkakin Cherrystä aika tuntui paljon pidemmältä.  
"Hyvä on", Castiel tuhahti ja pyöräytti silmiään. "Mutta tämä ei jää tähän." Viimeiset sanat hän osoitti Nathanielille. Sitten hän marssi ulos koulun pääovista.  
"Teidän ei olisi tarvinnut puuttua tilanteeseen", Nathaniel mutisi. Apple ilmestyi heidän luokseen.  
"Mitä tapahtui?" hän kysyi poissaolevana kallistaen päätään.  
"Ei mitään ihmeellistä", Nathaniel sanoi ja poistui paikalta. Apple katsoi siskojaan kysyvästi. Tai niin kysyvästi, kuin Apple pystyi.  
"Pojilla tuli jotain kiistaa, joten menimme väliin", Strawberry vastasi ja katsoi sitten Cherryyn. "Sinä olet kyllä ollut tänään tavallista rohkeampi huolimatta siitä, että tämä on uusi koulu." Punahiuksinen tyttö hymyili pienesti ja kohautti olkiaan. Tytöt suuntasivat ulos koulusta ja kohti kotiaan.

Heti, kun tytöt pääsivät sisään kotiovesta, äiti ilmestyi eteiseen.  
"Miten meni ensimmäinen päivä?" hän kysyi.  
"Aika hyvin itse asiassa", Strawberry vastasi. "Isä varmaan kysyy samaa, kun pääsee töistä kotiin, joten kerromme sitten tarkemmin."  
"Kentin aloitti myös siellä tänään", Apple totesi haaveksivalla äänellä.  
"No mutta sehän on hienoa", äiti vastasi iloisena. "Ruoka on muuten kohta valmista." Sitten hän palasi keittiöön. Tytöt suuntasivat yläkertaan.

Jokainen tytöistä meni omaan huoneeseensa. Cherry laski laukkunsa lattialle aivan sängyn viereen, avasi mustavalkoisen kääpiöluppakaninsa Felician häkin luukun ja kävi istumaan sängyn reunalle. Päässä pyöri hänen reaktionsa Castieliin. Sydämentykytykset, lämpimät aallot… Ei hän ollut aiemmin kokenut mitään tällaista. Jokin kuitenkin Castielin hymyssä sai Cherryn hymyilemään myös. Tyttö pudisti päätään ja kaivoi läksykirjat esiin laukustaan. Niiden kimppuun hän kävisi ruoan jälkeen. Tällä hetkellä hän halusi käydä sängylleen makaamaan ja miettimään Castiel-asiaa. Felicia hyppeli Cherryn laukun ympärillä ja kuikuili sängylle. Tyttö rapsutti pientä kania päälaelta ja hymyili tälle.

Tyttöjen isä oli tullut viimein kotiin ja odotti heitä keittiössä. Äiti oli valmistanut lasagnea, ja ruoan tuoksu leijaili myös yläkertaan äidin ottaessa vuoan uunista. Cherry nousi sängyltään ja ulostautui huoneestaan. Samaan aikaan myös Strawberry ja Apple tulivat ulos huoneistaan, ja kolmikko suuntasi alakertaan. Keittiössä tytöt kävivät pöydän ääreen istumaan, kun äiti asetti höyryävän lasagnen keskelle pöytää. Isä kävi ottamaan ensimmäistä palaa ja samalla tiedusteli tyttäriensä päivästä.  
"Päivä meni oikein hyvin. Ihmiset olivat mukavia", Strawberry kertoi ja jätti mainitsematta ärsyttävät tytöt, Amberin, Lin ja Charlotten. "Ken aloitti myös siellä tänään."  
"Ahaa, mukavaa, että siellä oli sitten joku teille tuttu", isä vastasi hymyillen. Apple laskeutui hetkeksi pilvilinnoistaan ja sanoi sitten: "Cher lähestyi oma-aloitteisesti yhtä opiskelijaa tänään." Cherry tunsi punastuvansa kevyesti.  
"Loistavaa. Kyllä tämä muutto on vielä meille hyväksi", äiti iloitsi. Cherry hymyili pienesti. Ehkä asiat vielä todella muuttuisivat paremmaksi.


	2. Karannut koira ja lukiossa kummittelee

**2\. Karannut koira ja lukiossa kummittelee (Ep3+4)**

19.5.

Herätyskello katkaisi normaalilla tavalla sekopäisen unen. Cherry avasi silmiään ja sammutti herätyksen. Sitten hän nousi istumaan ja venytteli hieman. Uusi päivä, ties mitä se tuokaan tullessaan. Tyttö vilkaisi kaniaan. Pienokainen järsi paksua oksanpätkää häkissään. Cherry nousi ylös ja siirtyi vaatekaapille. Sieltä hän valitsi punaisen korkeakauluksisen topin, mustat lyhyet shortsit, mustat säärystimet ja tummanruskeat nahkasaappaat. Pukeuduttuaan hän antoi Felicialle herkkutikun ja poistui sitten huoneesta.

Keittiössä Cherry otti kulhollisen muroja ja kävi syömään Applea vastapäätä. Siskolla oli vaaleanpunainen mekko ja säärystimet, sekä violetti neulebolero ja vaaleanharmaat nahkasaappaat. Tyttö söi ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena omenaa.  
"Mitähän tänään koulussa tapahtuu?" hän mutisi. Cherry kohautti olkiaan. Strawberry laahusti keittiöön haukotellen. Hän oli pukeutunut mustaan löysään koripallotoppiin, jonka alle oli laittanut harmaan crop-topin, ja mustiin farkkucapreihin sekä mustiin nilkkureihin säärystimillä.  
"Hitto, sillä Amberilla on vissiin jotain ongelmia", Strawberry mutisi tehdessään leipää. Cherry kallisti päätään ja katsoi kysyvästi.  
"Se kirjoittelee ihme asioita netissä. Luin kunnon dissaukset Kenistä, vaikkei nimeä siinä mainittukaan", vihreähiuksinen sisarus kertoi. Cherryn ilme muuttui surulliseksi. Hän oli niin toivonut, että tämä koulu olisi ollut erilainen. Toki häntä itseään ei vielä oltu kiusattu, mutta edellinen päivä oli vasta ensimmäinen.

Tytöt saapuivat koululle. Heti ensimmäisenä he törmäsivät Kentiniin, joka näytti aivan murheen murtamalta. Cherry laski kätensä pojan olkapäälle ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi?  
"Isä sai kuulla, mitä Amberin kanssa kävi eilen. Hän sanoi häpeävänsä minua, joten hän ilmoitti minut sotilaskouluun", Kentin vastasi itku silmässä. "Olin jo niin innoissani siitä, että olin taas Cherryn kanssa samassa koulussa." Cherry painoi katseensa alakuloisena maahan ja halasi poikaa. Poika halasi Cherryä takaisin ja ojensi sitten tälle jotain.  
"Halusin antaa tämän ennen kuin lähden", hän mutisi ja lähti sitten. Cherry katsoi, mitä poika oli hänelle antanut. Pieni nallepehmolelu, jolla oli päällään valkoinen sydän t-paita. Kyynel alkoi nousta tytön silmään, mutta ei ehtinyt vierähtää poskelle, kun siskosten vierestä juoksi corgi.  
"Öö, saadaanko me siis ottaa lemmikkejä kouluun?" Strawberry kysyi ja katsoi siskojaan hämmentyneenä. Apple ei ollut koiraa nähnyt, mutta Cherry vastasi siskonsa hämmentyneeseen katseeseen. Pian paikalle ilmestyi rehtori Shermansky, eikä hän näyttänyt ollenkaan tyytyväiseltä.  
"Miksi ette ottaneet koiraani kiinni?!" hän kirkui. Cherry säikähti ääntä ja hyppäsi Applen taakse. Strawberrykin häkeltyi rehtorin huudosta ja yritti änkyttää selitystä.  
"Etsikää nyt herran tähden koirani ja tuokaa se minulle!" rehtori kiljui, lykkäsi Strawberryn käsiin pannan ja talutushihnan, ja palasi kansliaansa. Apple oli havahtunut haaveistaan rehtorin kiljumisen takia, ja kaikki kolme siskosta katsoivat toisiaan.  
"Okei, mennäänpä etsimään se koira sitten", Strawberry totesi ja suuntasi koiran perään. Cherry ja Apple seurasivat perässä.

Lukuisista yrityksistä huolimatta rehtorin koira ei antanut kiinni ja onnistui aina karkaamaan, ennen kuin tytöt ehtivät sille pantaa laittaa. Nyt koira oli suunnannut pihalle.  
"Me taidetaan olla isossa pulassa, jos tuo koira karkaa", Strawberry sanoi tyttöjen juostessa koiran perässä. Muita opiskelijoita ei ollut vieläkään tullut.

Tytöt olivat juoksemassa juuri takaisin koululle liikuntasalilta, kun Cherry näki Castielin pääovien vieressä. Strawberry ja Apple vain kiiruhtivat pojan ohi, mutta Cherryn Castiel pysäytti.  
"Mihin tuollainen kiire?" hän kysyi naureskellen. Cherry näytti kädessään olevaa koiranpantaa. Castiel luki nimilaatan.  
"Kiki? Ai rehtorin koira on taas karannut?" hän kysyi. Cherry nyökkäsi. Castiel huokaisi ja otti reppunsa selästään.  
"Sen nappaaminen ei ole niin helppoa. Ota tästä", hän sanoi ja ojensi jotain Cherrylle. Heidän kätensä koskettivat hetken, ja tyttö sai sähköiskun kaltaiset väristykset siitä. Sydän alkoi taas hakata lujempaa ja puna kohota kasvoille. Tyttö huomasi Castielin ojentaneen hänelle pari koirankeksiä. Cherry katsoi suoraan pojan silmiin ja hymyili pienesti.  
"Minulla on itselläni koira", Castiel kertoi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja lähti nopeasti siskojensa perään.

Strawberry ja Apple olivat saaneet Kikin luokkaan oven taakse. Cherry astui huoneeseen ja laittoi koiran eteen lattialle keksit. Kiki kävi suoraan syömään niitä, joten Cherry sai laitettua pannan koiran kaulaan. Apple ojensi hihnan ja Cherry kytki koiran kiinni.  
"Toivottavasti rehtori nyt pitää koiransa kiinni, ettei sitä tarvitse koko aika jahdata", Strawberry huokaisi. "Mistä muuten sait koirankeksejä?" Cherryn puhumattomuuden vuoksi tiettyjä asioita varten kolmoset ja muu perhe olivat opetelleet viittomakieliset aakkoset. Tyttö viittoi nimen "Castiel". Vihreähiuksinen sisko katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä.  
"En kyllä olisi arvannut, että Castielilla olisi koira", hän sanoi. Tytöt lähtivät viemään koiran takaisin rehtorille.

Rehtori Shermansky oli ikikiitollinen saadessaan koiransa takaisin. Tyttöjen poistuessa kansliasta sisään asteli hintelä mustahiuksinen mies.  
"Te olette varmaan herra Faraize, uusi opettajamme?" rehtori kysyi. Enempää tytöt eivät sitten kuulleetkaan. Lähes välittömästi soi koulun kello, joten kolmoset suuntasivat ensimmäiselle tunnilleen.

Toinen tunti päättyi. Tytöt pääsivät ruokalan oven luokse, kun Amber kavereineen marssi heidän eteensä.  
"Meillä olikin rahat loppu", Amber kikatti.  
"Mi…?" Strawberry aloitti, mutta ei saanut sanottua loppuun, kun Amber tönäisi hänet kumoon, kaivoi hänen laukusta lompakon ja vei rahat. Charlotte tönäisi Applea ja Li Cherryä, ja heidänkin rahat vietiin. Sitten kolmikko poistui paikalta kikatellen.  
"Mitä helvettiä?!" Strawberry kiljaisi. Nathaniel tuli juuri sillä hetkellä paikalle.  
"Mitä täällä kiljutaan?" hän kysyi hivenen ärtyneenä.  
"Tuo idioottisiskosi ja sen kaverit tönäisivät meidät maahan ja veivät lounasrahat", Strawberry kertoi noustessaan ylös. Nathaniel huokaisi ja mutisi jotain mennessään ruokalaan. Applekin nousi omin avuin ylös, toki erittäin poissaolevana. Cherry oli juuri kampeamassa itseään seisaalleen, kun huomasi viereensä ilmestyneen jonkun. Tyttö katsoi hieman arkana ylös ja huomasi Castielin virnuilevan siinä.  
"Löytyykö sieltä jotain mielenkiintoista?" hän kysyi naureskellen ja ojensi kättään. Cherry tarttui siihen hieman epäilevästi ja antoi pojan auttaa hänet pystyyn.  
"Miten sinä siihen lattialle päädyit?" hän kysyi. Strawberry antoi pikaisen selostuksen tilanteesta. Castielin ilme kylmeni välittömästi.  
"Ja te annoitte heidän vain viedä rahanne?" poika kysyi.  
"Vain kouluruokaan varatut käteiset", Strawberry korjasi. "Ja minua ärsyttää sen bimbon käytös muutenkin niin paljon, että haluan kostaa sen."  
"Mutta te olette täällä vasta toista päivää", Castiel totesi melko välinpitämättömällä äänellä.  
"Ihan sama. Haluan tehdä jotain tälle asialle", Strawberry murahti. Cherryn ilme muuttui hieman hätääntyneeksi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt siskoaan noin vihaisena sitten viimeisimmän kiusaamistapauksen edellisessä koulussa.  
"Noh, Amber tunnetusti pelkää hämähäkkejä, mutta jos minä olisin teidän sijassanne, maalaisin hänen kaappinsa spraymaalilla", Castiel totesi ja poistui paikalta. Strawberry kääntyi katsomaan siskojaan ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui viekkaaksi.  
"Mitä sinä meinaat?" Apple kysyi.  
"Käyn vähän ostoksilla seuraavalla välitunnilla", Strawberry vastasi. Cherry tiesi, että tästä tulee vielä vaikeuksia.

Toiseksi viimeinen välitunti alkoi. Strawberry suuntasi suoraan pois koulun pihalta. Cherry ja Apple menivät istumaan penkille. Apple katseli koulurakennusta ja kallisteli päätään poissaolevan oloisena.  
"Toivottavasti Strawberry ei hankkiudu vaikeuksiin", hän mutisi. Cherry katseli kengänkärkiään. Strawberry ehkä oli siskoista rohkein, mutta myös uhkarohkein ja usein vaikeuksissa.

Strawberry ehti sentään tunnille. Viimeisen välitunnin alussa hän suuntasi Amberin kaapille.  
"Odottakaa tässä", hän sanoi siskoilleen. Apple ja Cherry jäivät käytävän puoleen väliin odottamaan. Takaa kuului lukon rapinaa ja sitten kaapin aukeaminen. Hetken päästä kuului myös kaapin sulkeutuminen ja sitten spraypullon suhinaa. Ja seuraavana kuului Lin huuto: "Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?" Cherry ja Apple kääntyivät nopeasti ympäri. Strawberry ja Li kiskoivat spraymaalipulloa toisiltaan.  
"Tekö tätä koulua olette sotkeneet?! Molemmat jäätte tänään päivän jälkeen siivoamaan!" rehtori Shermansky kirkui. Cherryä ja Applea hän ei ilmeisesti huomannut. Rehtori poistui kansliaansa ja Li paineli ulos kiroillen. Strawberry tuli siskojensa luokse.  
"Helvetin perkele", hän sadatteli.

Viimeinen tunti loppui. Nathaniel vei Strawberryn ja Lin odottamaan oppilaskunnan huoneeseen. Cherry ja Apple menivät kaapeilleen.  
"Eipä siinä montaa päivää mennyt, että Strawberry päätyi ongelmiin", Apple huokaisi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja otti kaapista päivän läksykirjat. Hän käänsi katseensa ja huomasi Castielin kävelemässä kohti pääovea. Aika hidastui tytön silmissä.  
"Mennäänkö me?" Apple kysyi ja Cherry palasi takaisin maanpinnalle. Hän vilkaisi siskoaan ja nyökkäsi.

Äiti ja isä olivat vielä töissä molemmat. Cherry vei laukkunsa yläkertaan ja päästi Felician häkistä. Kani jäi kuikuilemaan Cherryn viereen. Tyttö rapsutti kania korvien takaa ja antoi tälle salaatinlehden tietokonepöydällä olevasta kukkapurkista. Sitten tyttö lähti huoneestaan, sulki oven ja suuntasi keittiöön.

Apple oli tehnyt muutaman voileivän ja istui ruokapöydän ääressä haaveksimassa. Cherry otti yhden leivän ja kävi istumaan siskoaan vastapäätä. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa he söivät, Cherry tosin vain yhden leivän. Samalla Cherry kirjoitti siskolleen lapun, jossa kertoi lähtevänsä pienelle kävelylle.

Cherry käveli ensin kahvilalle, mutta muisti sitten unohtaneensa lompakkonsa kotiin. Tyttö huokaisi ja kääntyi ympäri. Kaupungilla ei ollut juurikaan ihmisiä. Cherry päätyi vaatekaupalle. Hän meni sisään ja katseli hetken aikaa. Löytyi jopa joitain kivan näköisiä vaatteita, jotka Cherry päätti käydä ostamassa myöhemmin. Vielä hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut kotiin lähteä, joten tyttö ajatteli suunnata puistoon.

Puistoon päästyään Cherry näki Castielin taluttamassa melko isoa koiraa. Hetken päästä poika huomasi Cherryn ja lähti kävelemään tyttöä kohti. Tytön sydän alkoi lyödä nopeammin. Castiel ei ehkä vielä ollut ollut ilkeä Cherrylle, mutta tyttö silti muuttui hieman varautuneeksi. Kumpikaan siskoista kun ei ollut lähettyvillä. Samalla kuitenkin lämmin aalto meni tytön läpi ja pieni puna alkoi nousta poskille.  
"Ai sinäkin käyt täällä kävelemässä?" Castiel kysyi virnistäen. Cherry nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi koiraa. Se oli iso, musta-ruskea ja erittäin pelottavan näköinen.  
"Tässä on Demon. Hän on beaucenpaimenkoira", poika kertoi ja käski koiran istumaan. Cherry katsoi koiraa hivenen pelokkaana.  
"Ei se tee pahaa kärpäsellekään, ellen minä niin käske", Castiel nauroi ja silitti koiran päätä. Tyttö ojensi varovasti kättään koiran suuntaan ja antoi Demonin nuuskia sitä. Sitten hän edelleen hyvin varovasti rapsutti koiraa korvan takaa. Demon läähätti hyväntuulisen näköisenä. Cherry hymyili pienesti ja katsoi sitten Castieliin.  
"Minähän sanoin", poika totesi. Sitten hän nyökkäsi puistopolun suuntaan.  
"Mennään", hän sanoi. Demon nousi takaisin neljälle jalalle ja lähti kävelemään edellä. Cherry liittyi heidän seuraansa. Hän tunsi olonsa edelleen hermostuneeksi, mutta oli samalla salaa tyytyväinen, että oli törmännyt Castieliin.

Castielin kännykkä piippasi.  
"Voitko hetken aikaa taluttaa Demonia?" poika kysyi ja ojensi hihnan Cherrylle. Tyttö hämmentyneenä otti sen ja katsoi, kun Castiel kaivoi taskustaan kännykkänsä. Cherry vilkaisi koiraa. Ei mennyt kuin hetki, kun se näki oravan ja säntäsi tämän perään. Cherry ei ehtinyt reagoida ja kiskaisun voimasta kaatui. Normaalisti tyttö olisi kiljaissut, mutta sen sijaan päästi pienen vinkaisun. Tämä kiinnitti Castielin huomion.  
"Demon, paikka!" hän karjaisi. Koira pysähtyi välittömästi. Cherry ähkäisi maatessaan keskellä hiekkaista puistopolkua. Polveen sattui aika pahasti.  
"Oletko kunnossa?" Castiel kysyi huolestuneen oloisena auttaessaan tytön ylös. Pojan kosketus oli saanut hänen sydämensä lyömään nopeammin. Cherry nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja vilkaisi polveaan. Se oli nirhautunut auki aika isolta alueelta ja siihen oli kehittynyt iso mustelma myös.  
"Pystytkö kävelemään?" poika kysyi. Cherry otti varovasti pari askelta. Kyllähän se sattui, mutta ei estänyt kävelemästä. Tyttö nyökkäsi ja hymyili varovasti. Castielin kännykkä piippasi uudestaan. Poika vilkaisi sitä ja kurtisti kulmiaan.  
"Minun pitää mennä. Älä telo itseäsi tuon pahemmin enää", hän sanoi virnistäen ja iski silmää. Cherryn sydän otti taas muutaman nopean lyönnin ja puna kohosi hänen poskilleen. Castiel lähti taluttamaan Demonia pois puistosta. Cherryn kasvoille nousi melko leveä hymy. Puhelin värisi tytön shortsien taskussa. Hän kaivoi sen esiin. Viesti Strawberryltä.  
"Tässä kestää ihan helvetin kauan. Li lähti nimittäin lätkimään. Tulkaa Applen kanssa auttamaan ;_;" siinä luki. Cherry laittoi puhelimen takaisin taskuun ja suuntasi kotiin.

Vaikka puistosta ei ollutkaan pitkä matka kotiin, Cherry oli saanut hymynsä lievennettyä normaalimmaksi ennen kotiportille saapumista. Hän veti kerran syvään henkeä, ennen kuin avasi oven. Vanhemmat olivat tulleet jo kotiin ja keittiöstä leijaili taivaallinen tuoksu. Apple tuli Cherryä vastaan eteisessä.  
"Strawberry laittoi viestiä ja pyysi meitä tulemaan auttamaan häntä", hän kertoi. Cherry nyökkäsi, ja osoitti polveaan.  
"Ou. Tuo pitää kyllä puhdistaa ensin", Apple totesi. Cherry suuntasi alakerran kylpyhuoneeseen ja otti lääkekaapista puhdistusaineen, vanulapun ja ison laastarin. Tyttö nopeasti puhdisti haavan, mikä kirveli todella paljon, ja laittoi siihen laastarin. Sitten hän palasi eteiseen.  
"Me menemme Strawberryä vastaan", Apple huikkasi keittiöön, ennen kuin tytöt astuivat ovesta ulos ja suuntasivat koululle.

Matka koululle taittui ripeästi. Ovet olivat vielä jostain syystä auki, joten tytöt pääsivät helposti sisälle. Oppilaskunnan huoneesta kajasti valoa oven alta. Käytävästä kuitenkin oli jo sammutettu valot ja sisällä oli melko hämärää. Porraskäytävässä oli vielä valot.  
"Ihanaa, että tulitte auttamaan", Strawberry huokaisi uupuneena, mutta iloisena. Seinällä oli vielä muutama graffiti.  
"Suurimman osan olen jo saanut pestyä", hän kertoi. Siskot ottivat ämpäristä sienet ja alkoivat hangata seinää.  
"Kun se saamarin Likin vielä meni karkaamaan", Strawberry jupisi. Apple hyräili hiljaa jotain rauhallista laulua. Cherryn mielessä alkoi pyöriä puiston tapahtumat ja puna kohosi kasvoille hymyn perässä.  
"Hee-etkinen, mikäs on Cherryn nyt noin kovasti saanut hymyilemään?" Strawberry kysyi virnuillen. Cherry yritti saada naamansa peruslukemille ja pudisti päätään.  
"Älä yhtään yritä, kerro nyt," vihreähiuksinen sisko vaati. Cherry pudisti uudelleen päätä ja alkoi hangata seinää hieman kovempaa. Strawberry huokaisi.  
"Jossain vaiheessa sitten kerrot," hän totesi.

Tunnin puunauksen jälkeen seinällä ei ollut enää yhtään graffitia. Tytöt saivat sienet ämpäriin, kun porraskäytäväkin pimeni. Cherry vinkaisi säikähdyksestä, Apple vain totesi poissaolevana "Oho" ja Strawberry säpsähti.  
"Okei, ei paniikkia. Valot vain sammuivat", Strawberry rauhoitteli. Cherry tasasi hengitystään. Siinä samassa heidän selkänsä takaa kuului kolahdus. Tytöt käännähtivät ympäri ja näkivät varjon seinällä. Cherry säntäsi suoraan juoksuun kohti pääovia. Strawberry seurasi häntä samaa tahtia, ja jopa Applekin juoksi. Vasta koulun alueen ulkopuolella Cherry hidasti.  
"Mikä se oli?" Apple kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli tavallista selkeämpi ja silmät avonaisemmat.  
"En tiedä", Strawberry vastasi. Cherry katsoi siskojaan puolikauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan.  
"Ei se kummitus kuitenkaan ollut. Joku järkevä selitys tälle varmasti on", Strawberry sanoi ja taputti sisarensa olkapäätä. Siskokset lähtivät kävelemään kohti kotia.

Ruoka oli valmista, kun kolmoset pääsivät eteiseen. Tytöt suuntasivat keittiöön.  
"Mitenkäs sinä näin myöhään vielä koululla olit?" äiti kysyi ja nosti lihamurekkeen uunista.  
"Jäin tekemään yhtä projektia Iriksen kanssa", Strawberry vastasi. Äiti nyökkäsi, mutta Cherry ja Apple katsoivat siskoaan kysyvinä. Strawberry pudisti erittäin pienesti päätään. Siskot nyökkäsivät, ja kolmikko kävi istumaan pöydän ääreen.  
"No niin, kertokaas sitten tästä päivästä", äiti pyysi ja istuutui.  
"Eipä tänään tapahtunut oikein mitään ihmeellistä", Strawberry kertoi ja otti ruokaa lautaselleen. Äiti naurahti.  
"Varmasti nyt jotain tapahtui tänään", hän totesi. Strawberry pyöräytti silmiään ja kertoi vähän rehtorin koiran karkaamisesta aamulla.  
"Haha, vai niin. Entä miksi Cherryn polvi on auki?" äiti kysyi. Kolmoset käänsivät katseensa Cherryn polveen.  
"En muuten tiedä", Strawberry vastasi.  
"Se tuli varmaan, kun Cherry kävi kävelyllä", Apple totesi ja nosti katseensa Cherryyn. Punahiuksinen sisko nyökkäsi ja kurkotti pöydältä pienen lehtiön. Siihen hän kirjoitti, kuinka puistossa oli kompastunut ja kaatunut hiekkapolulle mainitsematta kuitenkaan Castielia tai Demonia.

Illallisen jälkeen tytöt siirtyivät yläkertaan Strawberryn huoneeseen. Felicia seurasi perässä ja hyppäsi sängylle. Melkein heti perään kanin vierelle hyppäsi Onyx, Strawberryn musta hermeliinikani. Pienokaiset asettautuivat sängylle aivan kylki kyljessä, ja Onyx kävi pesemään Felician korvaa. Strawberry kävi istumaan tietokonetuoliinsa ja kääntyi katsomaan sängyllä istuvia siskojaan.  
"No niin, Cherry. Sinulla jäi jotain kertomatta koululla", hän totesi.  
"Niin, olit jotenkin tavallista hymyileväisempi tullessasi kävelyltä", Apple lisäsi. Cherry tuhahti ja pudisti kevyesti päätään. Sitten hän viittoi nimen "Castiel". Strawberry alkoi nauraa ja Apple näytti oivaltaneen jotain. Cherry kaivoi taskustaan lehtiönsä ja kirjoitti siihen, kuinka oli puistossa nähnyt Castielin ja tämän koiran takia kaatunut.  
"Ei kyllä Castielista ihan noin mukavaa kuvaa ole koulussa saanut", Strawberry sanoi ja pörrötti Cherryn hiuksia.

Kello alkoi olla jo aika paljon, joten Cherry nosti Felician syliinsä ja suuntasi huoneeseensa. Hän laski kanin häkkiin, vaihtoi ylleen yöpaidan ja kävi makaamaan sängylleen. Polvea kivisti vielä vähän, mutta se ei Cherryä haitannut. Ihan heti hän ei nukahtanut, mutta kun viimein näin tapahtui, hän vaipui normaalista poiketen rauhalliseen uneen.

20.5.

Koitti aamu. Cherry heräsi ja vilkaisi polveaan. Laastarin alta pilkotti valtava mustelma. Cherry huokaisi ja hymyili pienesti. Hän nousi ylös sängystä. Painon varaaminen jalalle ei sattunut enää juurikaan. Tyttö siirtyi vaatekaapille ja valitsi sieltä harmaapunaisen hämähäkkipaidan. Edellisen päivän shortsit ja säärystimet hän otti tuoliltaan, ja saappaat oven vierestä. Sitten hän otti laukkunsa ja meni alakertaan.

Keittiössä ei ollut ketään. Cherry teki itselleen pari voileipää ja kävi istumaan pöydän ääreen. Hetken kuluttua Strawberry tuli keittiöön jopa suhteellisen pirteän näköisenä. Hän oli pukeutunut harmaavihreään pitsikoristeltuun t-paitaan, mustiin pillifarkkuihin ja vihreisiin tennareihin. Hän otti kulhollisen muroja ja kävi istumaan Cherryn viereen. Hetken päästä Apple tuli keittiöön pukeutuneena harmaaseen puhvihihaiseen t-paitaan, jonka päälle oli pukenut mustan pinkillä Space Invaders -alienilla koristellun crop topin, valkoisiin farkkuihin ja vaaleanpunaisiin ballerinoihin. Hän otti keittiötasolta omenan ja kävi istumaan siskojaan vastapäätä.  
"Viime yönä näin unta siitä, mitä koululla tapahtui illalla", Strawberry kertoi. "Se jäi itse asiassa vaivaamaan minua ja haluaisin selvittää, mikä se oli." Apple hymisi hetken aikaa ja kysyi sitten:  
"Mitä aiot tehdä asian suhteen?"  
"Ajattelin, että jäisin tuntien jälkeen koululle ja ottaisin kuvan tästä 'kummituksesta'", Strawberry vastasi. Cherry nappasi pöydältä lehtiön ja kirjoitti "Joudut vielä vaikeuksiin."  
"Ei se haittaa. Minun on saatava selville, mikä se oli."

Tytöt saapuivat koululle. Ensimmäisenä koulun ovista sisään astuessaan he törmäsivät Amberiin.  
"Oli ihan oikein sinulle, että jouduit siivoamaan", hän ilkkui. Strawberry tuhahti vihaisen näköisenä. Cherry tarttui siskonsa ranteesta, ettei tämä vain tekisi mitään typerää. Amberin mentyä luokkaan Strawberry kääntyi siskojensa puoleen.  
"Amber sitten osaa käydä hermoille", hän murisi. "Mutta asiasta kukkaruukkuun, menen tarkistamaan porraskäytävän, jos siellä olisi jotain vihjettä eilisillan tapahtumista." Sitten hän lähti kävelemään käytävää eteenpäin. Cherry ja Apple katsoivat toisiaan.  
"Mihinkäs Strawberry lähti?" kuului heidän takaa Castielin äänellä. Siskokset kääntyivät. Cherry kohautti olkiaan.  
"Me näimme eilen kummituksen porraskäytävässä", Apple kertoi. Castiel naurahti ja pudisti päätään.  
"Trippaako hän useinkin noin pahasti?" hän kysyi Cherryltä, joka vastaukseksi pudisti päätään.  
"Hmm, kyllä me jotain näimme", Apple mutisi haaveilevan oloisena.  
"No, tokihan täällä kulkee eräs huhu. Muutama vuosi takaperin opettaja kaatui portaissa ja kuoli, ja hänen kummituksensa on jäänyt sinne", Castiel kertoi. Apple käänsi katsettaan vähän ylöspäin, ja Cherry näytti kauhistuneelta. Castiel huomasi sen.  
"Come on, ei kummituksia tietenkään ole olemassa", hän totesi. Strawberry tuli heidän luokseen.  
"Löysin nämä porraskäytävästä", hän kertoi ja ojensi kättään. Siinä oli tupakantumppeja, muovin palasia ja muistivihko.  
"Ai sinnekö se plektra oli jäänyt", Castiel sanoi ja nappasi punaisen, kolmion muotoisen muovinpalasen Strawberryn kädestä, ja meni sitten luokkaan. Kello soi välitunnin päättymisen merkiksi.  
"Pohditaan näitä myöhemmin", Strawberry totesi.

Tunnin jälkeen tytöt suuntasivat ulos penkille. Strawberry kaivoi muovinpalaset ja tupakantumpit laukustaan.  
"Mitä luulette?" hän kysyi. Apple oli taas keskittynyt haaveiluun. Cherry kohautti olkiaan.  
"Kummitus se ei ainakaan ole. Joku, joka polttaa. Mutta entä nämä muovinpalaset ja muistivihko?" Strawberry mietti ääneen. Hetken kuluttua Castiel ilmestyi penkin vierelle.  
"Vieläkö te mietitte tätä asiaa? Nuo ovat ihan perusroskaa", hän sanoi ja risti käsivartensa.  
"Joku siellä oli eilen illalla, ja minä aion selvittää, kuka", Strawberry vastasi uhmakkaana. Castiel tuhahti ja pyöräytti silmiään.  
"Jos siellä tosiaan oli joku, hän ei varmasti ole siellä enää tänään", hän totesi ja poistui paikalta.

Koulupäivä oli ohi suhteellisen nopeasti ilman mitään tavallisesta poikkeavia tapahtumia. Strawberry otti tavaransa kaapistaan ja suuntasi porraskäytävään. Cherry ja Apple seurasivat häntä.  
"Mitä te teette? Kyllä minä tästä yksinkin selviän", Strawberry sanoi. Cherry pudisti päätään.  
"Emme halua sinun joutuvan vaikeuksiin taas, varsinkaan yksin. Laitoin jo äidille viestiä, että jäämme tekemään kuvaamataidon ryhmätyötä", Apple kertoi. Strawberry huokaisi ja teki portaalle tilaa, että siskot mahtuivat istumaan viereen.  
"Tässä voi sitten mennä jonkin aikaa", Strawberry totesi.

Muutama tunti kului, kunnes valot sammuivat.  
"Toivottavasti se jokin ilmestyisi tänään myös", Strawberry mutisi. Ei kulunut kuin hetki, kun taas kuului kolahdus ja porraskäytävää kohti käveli joku. Strawberry nappasi nopeasti kännykkänsä taskustaan ja otti kuvan salamalla.  
"Mitä helvettiä?! Yritätkö sokaista minut?" Castiel karjaisi.  
"Castiel?" Strawberry kysyi epäuskoisena. "Sinäkö säikyttelit meitä eilen?"  
"Tavallaan. Mutta koska te kolme olette uteliaimmat ihmiset, keitä olen ikinä tavannut, voin selittää teille kaiken", Castiel vastasi. Sitten hän kertoi, kuinka hän välillä tuntien jälkeen harjoittelee soittamista kaverinsa kanssa koulun kellarissa.  
"Seuratkaa minua", hän sanoi ja opasti siskokset portaita alas kellariin.

"Tässä on Lysander", Castiel sanoi ja viittasi kädellään kohti hopeahiuksista viktoriaanisiin goottivaatteisiin pukeutunutta poikaa.  
"Hei, oikein mukava tavata teidät", Lysander sanoi. Cherry vilkutti pienesti, Apple totesi haaveksivasti "Hei." ja Strawberry onnistui änkyttämään jonkinlaisen tervehdyksen.  
"He ovat Cherry, Strawberry ja Apple", Castiel esitteli.  
"Pyydän myös anteeksi, taisin säikäyttää teidät eilen", Lysander myönsi. Strawberry hihitti hermostuneena.  
"Ei se mitään. Joskus jännitys tekee hyvää elämälle", hän sopersi. Tämä herätti Applen haaveistaan, ja hän ja Cherry kääntyivät katsomaan siskoaan hämmentyneenä. Strawberry oli yleensä hyvin pitkälti jalat-maassa-tyyppiä, eikä melkein koskaan hihittänyt.  
"Löysin muuten tämän aamulla porraskäytävästä", Strawberry sanoi ja kaivoi laukustaan muistivihkon.  
"Ah, se on minun. Se varmaan putosi minulta lähtiessäni eilen koululta", Lysander totesi ja otti vihkon itselleen.  
"Mutta entä ne muovinpalat ja tupakantumpit?" Apple kysyi. Castiel myönsi polttavansa joskus ja muovinpalat osoittautuivat olevan rikkinäisestä CD-kotelosta.  
"Kello alkaa olla jo aika paljon, äiti alkaa pian ihmetellä, mihin olemme jääneet", Apple totesi vilkaistessaan kännykkäänsä.  
"On aika myöhä. Ehkä meidän kannattaisi tulla teidän kanssa", Lysander ehdotti. Cherryn sydän löi muutaman kerran ylimääräistä. Strawberry hihitti taas.  
"Okei, kai se käy", hän sanoi.

Nuoret astuivat ulos koulusta ja Nathaniel tuli laittamaan ovet lukkoon.  
"Toivottavasti saitte asianne hoidettua tältä illalta. Mitä Swanlaket tekevät täällä?" hän kysyi. "Tai, äh, ei sillä väliä. Menkää vain kotiin."  
"Mennäänpä sitten", Castiel sanoi ja nappasi Cherryä kädestä. Tytön sydän jätti tällä kertaa pari lyöntiä välistä ja puna nousi kasvoille. Lysander tarjosi käsipuoltaan Strawberrylle. Apple käveli muutaman askeleen edellä muista, kun viisikko suuntasi kolmosten talolle.

Matka taittui hiljaisuudessa. Hieman ennen pihaa he pysähtyivät.  
"Eiköhän me jatketa tästä kotiin", Castiel sanoi ja päästi irti Cherryn kädestä. "Nähdään huomenna."  
"Tosiaan. Huomiseen", Lysander lisäsi, ja pojat lähtivät kävelemään toiseen suuntaan. Tytöt suuntasivat sisälle.  
"Teilläpä kesti", äiti huikkasi olohuoneesta. "Ruokin kanit puolestanne, mutta tulkaa huomenna ajoissa kotiin."  
"Joo", Strawberry vastasi. Tytöt kävivät hakemassa keittiöstä hieman iltapalaa ja menivät sitten yläkertaan.

Cherry istuutui Applen sängylle, Apple lattialle ja Strawberry tietokonetuoliin. Cherry ja Apple jäivät kumpikin tuijottamaan Strawberryä.  
"... Mitä?" hän kysyi. Cherry viittoi nimen Lysander. Strawberry punastui välittömästi. Tytöt jatkoivat siskonsa tuijottamista.  
"... Mitä?!" Strawberry kysyi uudestaan ja naurahti.  
"Yleensä olet meistä realistisin, etkä ihastu helposti", Apple totesi.  
"En tiedä, mistä sait päähäsi, että olisin ihastunut. Tämä tämäniltainen tuli ihan yhtäkkiä", Strawberry totesi. "Mutta en aio antaa sen sekoittaa päätäni enempää." Cherry hymyili ja nousi sängyltä osoittaen huoneensa suuntaan.  
"Selvä, hyvää yötä", Strawberry sanoi. Apple myös toivotti hyvät yöt ennen kuin Cherry siirtyi omaan huoneeseensa.


	3. Sherlockin synty

**3\. Sherlockin synty (Ep5)**

23.5.

Viikonloppu kului nopeasti. Cherry heräsi säpsähtäen. Hän otti puhelimensa yöpöydältä ja vilkaisi kelloa. 15 minuuttia herätykseen. Tyttö ei vaivautunut enää käymään uudestaan nukkumaan. Hän nousi istumaan ja katsoi Feliciaa. Kani makasi nurkassa nukkumassa. Cherry meni vaatekaapille ja kaivoi sieltä violetin sateenkaarikuvioidun topin, mustan minihameen, ketjuja, mustat kynsikkäät ja violetit varresta käännetyt saappaat. Pukeuduttuaan tyttö meni alakertaan keittiöön.

Cherry otti kulhollisen muroja ja kävi pöydän ääreen syömään. Samalla hän alkoi luonnostella lehtiöönsä. Hetken kuluttua Apple tuli keittiöön. Hän oli pukeutunut vaaleansiniseen lolitamekkoon, samansävyisiin kenkiin ja nauhallisiin polvisukkiin, ja kaulaan hän oli laittanut vaaleansinisen ruusunauhan. Hän pysähtyi keittiön ovella.  
"Miten sinä olet jo hereillä?" hän kysyi. Cherry nosti katseen luonnoksestaan ja kohautti olkiaan. Apple otti keittiötasolta appelsiinin ja kävi syömään sitä. Yläkerrasta kuului Strawberryn herätysääni. Ei mennyt kovin kauan, että Strawberry oli keittiössä. Hän oli pukeutunut mustaan pitsikoristeltuun toppiin, valkopitsiseen farkkuhameeseen, mustiin leggingseihin ja mustiin korkkipohjakenkiin. Cherry katsoi siskoaan hämmentyneenä, sillä yleensähän Strawberry oli kovin väsyneen oloinen aamuisin.  
"Mitä? Sain kerrankin nukuttua hyvin", hän sanoi ja alkoi hymyillä. Cherry sulki silmänsä ja pudisti päätään.

Tytöt saapuivat koululle. Heti ensimmäisenä heitä vastaan tuli mustahiuksinen, vihreään mekkoon pukeutunut tyttö, joka kantoi mukanaan nauhuria.  
"Hei! Tehän olette Swanlaken kolmoset, Strawberry, Cherry ja Apple? Minä olen Peggy ja olen tämän koulun lehden toimittaja", tyttö esittäytyi. Cherry astui puoli askelta taaksepäin.  
"Öö, hei", Strawberry vastasi hämmentyneenä.  
"Näitte kuulemma kummituksen yöllä lukiossa ja tutkitte sitä myös? Kertoisitteko siitä lisää?" Peggy kyseli.  
"Siis…" Strawberry aloitti.  
"Saitteko jotain selville? Kuka tai mikä on liikuskellut koululla iltaisin?" Peggy jatkoi.  
"Mitään ei selvinnyt ja ilmeni ennemminkin, että se oli kaikki vain villiä mielikuvitusta", Strawberry vastasi.  
"Ai niinkö?" Peggy totesi hieman pettyneenä. "Teidän on parempi olla salaamatta minulta mitään, sillä saan aina totuuden selville." Sitten tyttö poistuu paikalta. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan.  
"Juorut kulkevat aika nopeasti täällä näemmä", Strawberry totesi. "Ottaen huomioon, että tuo tapahtui eilen illalla."

Oppilaskunnan huoneesta alkoi kuulua rehtorin raivostunutta huutamista. Peggy siirtyi välittömästi lähemmäs.  
"Mennään mekin", Strawberry innostui, mutta ei ehtinyt minnekään, sillä Cherry oli tarttunut häntä käsivarresta. Hän pudisti päätään.  
"Cherry on oikeassa. Yritetään välttää vaikeuksia", Apple totesi. Juuri kun tytöt olivat menossa luokkaan, rehtori poistui oppilaskunnan huoneesta hyvin vihaisena. Nathaniel seurasi perässä nolostuneena.  
"Te varmaan kuulitte kaiken?" hän kysyi huomatessaan siskokset. Apple pudisti hitaasti päätään, Cherry nopeasti ja lyhyesti, ja Strawberry vastasi:  
"Emme kuulleet mitään. Huomasimme vain rehtorin poistuvan sieltä ärtyneenä."  
"Joku varasti opettajainhuoneessa olevia dokumentteja", Nathaniel vastasi ja painoi toisen kätensä kasvojaan vasten.  
"Ja rehtori epäilee sinua?" Strawberry kysyi epäuskoisena.  
"No, opettajainhuone on aina lukossa ja olen ainut opiskelija, jolla on avain", Nathaniel ärähti. Cherry hivuttautui Applen taakse säikähtäneenä.  
"Avaimeni katosi, joten rehtori uskoo tosiaan, että minulla olisi jotain tekemistä asian kanssa", poika jatkoi. "Ja jos en korjaa asiaa nopeasti, minut erotetaan koulusta." Strawberry vilkaisi siskojaan ja sanoi sitten:  
"Me voimme auttaa sinua. Mennään tutkimaan opettajainhuonetta, ehkä sieltä löytyy jotain."

Cherry ja Apple tuijottivat siskoaan hämmentyneenä.  
"Emme voi, sillä minulla ei ole enää avainta saati sitten oikeutta mennä sinne, ennen kuin tilanne on selvitetty", Nathaniel vastasi pää painuksissa. Strawberry lupasi miettiä, mitä asialle voisi tehdä. Nathaniel kiitti ja poistui käytävältä. Ei kulunut kuin hetki ja Peggy oli taas siskosten luona.  
"Kuulitteko? 'Oppilaskunnan puheenjohtaja pääepäiltynä'! Siinäpä otsikko. En malta odottaa, että tilanne etenee!" tyttö intoili.  
"Tilannetta kannattaisi miettiä Nathanielin kannalta", Apple mutisi. Peggy puolusteli asiaa sillä, että se olisi vain osa toimittajan työtä. Kello soi, joten tytöt siirtyivät ensimmäisen tunnin luokkahuoneeseen.

Tunnin jälkeen siskokset huomasivat luokkaan jääneen ruskeahiuksisen tytön vaaleanpunaisessa mekossa ja sinisessä lyhyessä takissa. Tyttö näytti vilkuilevan heitä.  
"Hei", Strawberry aloitti.  
"Hei", tyttö vastasi.  
"Minä olen Strawberry. Ja tässä ovat siskoni Cherry ja..." Strawberry aloitti, mutta tyttö keskeytti hänet.  
"Sanoitko Strawberry? Haha, se olet siis sinä. Amber kertoikin sinusta", hän sanoi. "Minä olen Capucine." Strawberry hämmentyi.  
"Siis mitä? Tai no, ei sen väliä juuri nyt. Etsimme avainta. Et ole sattunut sellaista näkemään?" hän kysyi. Capucine pudisti päätään ja lähti luokasta. Cherry mietti hetken ja kaivoi sitten lehtiön laukustaan. "Voisiko se avain olla pudonnut oppilaskunnan huoneeseen?" hän kirjoitti.  
"Hyvä idea, Cherry", Strawberry sanoi.

Tytöt astuivat oppilaskunnan huoneeseen. Huoneessa oli myös ruskeahiuksinen tyttö turkoosissa paidassa ja valkoisessa hameessa.  
"Hei, Apple, Cherry ja Strawberry", hän sanoi. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan.  
"Öh, hei… öö.." Strawberry aloitti, mutta ei tiennyt, mistä tyttö tiesi heidän nimet.  
"Olen Melody. Nathaniel onkin puhunut teistä", tyttö kertoi. Apple kallisti päätään.  
"Niinkö?"hän kysyi. Melody nyökkäsi.  
"Juuri saapumisenne jälkeen. Autan häntä joskus paperitöissä."  
"Okei, oletko tietoinen kadonneesta avaimesta?" Strawberry kysyi. Melodyn ilme muuttui huolestuneeksi.  
"Olen, eikö olekin kauhea tilanne? En osaa yhtään kuvitella, kuka voisi tehdä tällaista", hän sanoi. Strawberry katsoi siskojaan epäilevänä.  
"Niin..." hän sanoi.

Siskokset suuntasivat koulun pihalle. Penkit olivat jo varattuja.  
"Mistähän sitä avainta seuraavaksi etsisi?" Apple mutisi.  
"Hei, te siinä", kuului tyttöjen selkien takaa. Tytöt kääntyivät. Heidän takana seisoi pitkä mustahiuksinen tyttö värikkäissä vaatteissa.  
"Tehän olette ne pikkuiset, jotka vasta tulivat tänne", hän sanoi. Siskokset nyökkäsivät.  
"Minä olen Apple", sinihiuksinen sisarus esittäytyi.  
"Ja minä olen Strawberry. Ja tuo on Cherry", vihreähiuksinen sisarus kertoi. Tyttö naurahti.  
"Olen Kim, nähdään", Kim sanoi ja oli juuri lähdössä, mutta Strawberry pysäytti hänet.  
"Odota, oletko nähnyt avainta?" hän kysyi. Kim pudisti päätään.  
"Nope", hän totesi ja lähti.  
"Parasta olisi varmaan kysellä kaikilta, jos he olisivat nähneet avainta", Apple ehdotti. Siskokset alkoivat kierrellä ympäriinsä. Kauempana pihalla tytöt näkivät alakuloisen näköisen violettihiuksisen tytön. He lähestyivät häntä.  
"Hei, minä olen Strawberry. Nämä ovat siskoni, Cherry ja Apple", vihreähiuksinen sisko kertoi.  
"Hei, minä olen Violette", tyttö vastasi. Strawberry kertoi avaintilanteesta. Violettekaan ei ollut nähnyt sitä, joten kolmoset jatkoivat etsintöjä.

Seuraavan tunnin jälkeen tytöt jäivät käytävälle.  
"Mietin koko tunnin. Kuka voisi olla tehdä tällaista?" Strawberry kysyi. Apple katsoi kaukaisuuteen poissaolevana, ja Cherry kävi miettimään.  
"Mietitään sitä myöhemmin. Meidän on joka tapauksessa löydettävä se typerä avain", Strawberry vastasi. Valkohiuksinen tyttö ohitti sisarukset.  
"Rosalya, oletko sattunut näkemään avainta?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"Avainta? En kai, miksi? Olenko hukannut omani?" Rosalya vastasi ja alkoi kaivella taskujaan.  
"Ei, meiltä on avain hukassa ja yritämme löytää sen", Strawberry kertoi. Rosalya ei kuitenkaan ollut nähnyt sitä. Strawberry huokaisi, ja siskokset siirtyivät kaapeilleen.

Cherry oli juuri saanut edellisen tunnin kirjat kaappiin, kun Castiel ilmestyi tyttöjen vierelle ja kävi nojaamaan kaappiin.  
"Mikä tämä avainjuttu oikein on?" hän kysyi vakavailmeisenä. Sitten hän vilkaisi Cherryä, vaihtoi kasvoilleen puolittaisen virneen ja nyökkäsi tervehdyksen omaisesti. Cherry vastasi pienellä hymyllä ja käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin kaappiin.  
"Nathanielia epäillään opettajainhuoneesta kadonneiden asiakirjojen varkaudesta. Oikeastaan hän vain hukkasi huoneen avaimen", Strawberry vastasi.  
"Jaa", Castiel totesi.  
"Satutko sinä tietämään asiasta mitään?" vihreähiuksinen sisko jatkoi. Castiel pudisti päätään. Cherry katsoi poikaa hivenen anovasti.  
"Kerron kyllä, jos näen avaimen jossain", poika totesi huokaisten ja poistui paikalta. Strawberry katsoi siskoaan ihmeissään.  
"Miten Castiel on noin mukava sinua kohtaan?" hän kysyi. Cherry kohautti olkiaan.

Kello soi, joten tytöt suuntasivat seuraavan tunnin luokkaan. Lysander oli jo siellä. Strawberry oikaisi heti ryhtinsä. Cherry tökkäsi siskoaan käsivarteen ja nyökkäsi Lysanderin suuntaan. Strawberry veti syvään henkeä ja siirtyi lähemmäs Lysanderia.  
"Hei, Lysander. Nähtiin tuossa yksi ilta kummitusten merkeissä", tyttö sanoi ja hihitti. Cherry tuijotti Strawberryä hämmentyneenä, Apple poissaolevan hämmentyneenä.  
"Kas, hei. Strawberryhän se oli, eikö niin?" Lysander vastasi. Strawberry nyökkäsi ja kysyi, josko Lysander tietäisi jotain opettajainhuoneen avaimesta. He juttelivat hetken, kunnes opettaja tuli luokkaan.

Kello soi tunnin loppumisen merkiksi. Kaikki suuntasivat ruokalaan. Castiel ja Lysander liittyivät tyttöjen seuraan.  
"Paras tulla vahtimaan, ettei teiltä taas viedä rahoja", Castiel sanoi naureskellen. Cherry tarttui tiukemmin laukkunsa olkahihnasta ja painoi ujona päänsä. Amber kavereineen ohitti heidät ja samalla Amber tönäisi Cherryä. Tyttö sai onneksi pidettyä tasapainonsa. Strawberry yritti sännätä Amberin perään, mutta Cherry ehti estää. Vihreähiuksinen sisko katsoi häntä, vastauksena tyttö pudisti päätään.  
"Mutta..." Strawberry aloitti, ja Cherry pudisti uudestaan päätään. Ruokalaan päästyään pojat suuntasivat aivan perimmäiseen pöytään kahdestaan.

Ruokailun jälkeen tytöt menivät ulos.  
"Mistähän sitä avainta seuraavaksi etsisi?" Strawberry mietti ääneen. Cherry istahti juuri penkille, kun huomasi Castielin ja Lysanderin lähestyvän heitä.  
"Teitä etsinkin", Lysander sanoi. Strawberry käännähti nopeasti ja Cherry oli aivan varma, että kuuli siskonsa kikattavan vähän.  
"Löysin sattumalta etsimäsi avaimen", poika jatkoi ja ojensi Strawberrylle pienen avaimen.  
"Wau, kiitos todella paljon!" Strawberry sanoi ja hymyili. Lysander nyökkäsi syvään, ja sitten pojat lähtivät takaisin sisälle.  
"Mennään suoraan viemään tämä Nathanielille", Strawberry jatkoi. Cherry ja Apple nousivat penkiltä.

Nathaniel löytyi oppilaskunnan huoneesta.  
"Onko mitään uutta tietoa?" hän kysyi. Strawberry näytti avainta.  
"Mahtavaa, kiitos todella paljon. Nyt vielä pitää löytää ne kokeet, jotka varastettiin", Nathaniel jatkoi.  
"Kokeet?" Apple totesi kysyvästi ja kallisti päätään. Nathaniel nyökkäsi.  
"Ymmärrätte nyt varmaan ongelman vakavuuden?" hän kysyi. Tytöt nyökkäsivät.  
"Kannattaisi varmaan tutkia opettajainhuonetta, jos sieltä löytyisi johtolankoja varkaasta", Strawberry ehdotti.  
"Tuskin se on kauhean hyvä, jos minut näkee siellä", Nathaniel sanoi epävarmana. "Entä me?" Strawberry ehdotti. Cherry katsoi siskoaan hieman hätääntyneenä.  
"Siinä on kyllä aika iso riski", poika mutisi. Kuitenkin Nathaniel suostui päästämään siskokset opettajainhuoneeseen. Käytävällä ei näkynyt ketään. Nathaniel avasi opettajainhuoneen oven, ja tytöt pujahtivat sisään.

Jostain syystä opettajainhuone oli tyhjä.  
"Nyt on välitunti, eikä täällä näy yhtään opettajaa", Strawberry pohti ääneen tutkiessaan arkistokaapin ympäristöä. "Ja kun tarkemmin ajattelee, olemme opiskelleet täällä kolme kokonaista päivää, neljä jos tämä päivä lasketaan mukaan, ja minusta tuntuu, että vasta tänään tapasimme suurimman osan luokkakavereistamme." Cherry kohautti olkiaan ja tutki lattiaa nojatuolien ympärillä. Apple vain hymisi tutkiessaan kahvinkeittimen ympäristöä. Cherry kumartui katsomaan nojatuolin alle ja näki siellä muovisen helmirannekorun. Tyttö nappasi sen ja nousi ylös. Strawberry huomasi tämän.  
"Löysitkö jotain?" hän kysyi. Cherry näytti rannekorua.  
"Yksikään opettaja ei varmasti käytä tuollaista. Eiköhän se riitä, lähdetään", Strawberry sanoi. Ovella kuitenkin odotti rehtori, eikä hän näyttänyt ollenkaan tyytyväiseltä. Cherry kuuli Strawberryn ja Applen henkäisevän yhteen ääneen "O-ou".  
"Mitä te täällä teette?!" rehtori karjui.  
"Me.. Öh…" Strawberry sopersi.  
"Lähtekää täältä välittömästi! VÄLITTÖMÄSTI! Ja jos täältä puuttuu jotain, TE olette vastuussa!" rehtori jatkoi. Tytöt olivat juuri lähdössä, kun herra Faraize tuli huoneeseen.  
"Anteeksi rehtori, pyysin näitä opiskelijoita tuomaan minulle valokopioita", hän sanoi. Rehtori rauhoittui välittömästi.  
"Ai niinkö? Anteeksi, sitten voitte tietenkin olla täällä", hän sanoi. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiinsa.  
"Joo, me saimme ne valokopiot otettua", Strawberry sanoi nopeasti. Herra Faraize nyökkäsi ja antoi tytöille tilaa poistua ovesta.

Kun ovi sulkeutui, tytöt huokasivat helpotuksesta.  
"Se oli todella lähellä…" Strawberry sanoi. Hetken kuluttua kello soi. Tytöt siirtyivät seuraavan tunnin luokkaan.  
"Tämä rannekoru sulkee ainakin pojat ulos epäillyistä. Ja, no, Kimin. Hän vaikuttaa sellaiselta, ettei käyttäisi tällaisia", Strawberry sanoi hiljaa. Lysander tuli luokkaan.  
"Hei, Lysander! Tiedätkö kenelle tämä rannekoru voisi kuulua?" Strawberry huikkasi.  
"Valitettavasti en", Lysander vastasi.

Tunti päättyi. Strawberry kyseli tytöiltä, jos he tietäisivät, kenen se rannekoru oli.  
"Sehän on Amberin!" Capucine vastasi.  
"Miksi Amber varastaisi kokeet?" Apple kysyi poissaolevasti.  
"Mitä? Sanoinko minä Amber? Ei! Ei se ole Amberin rannekoru, katsoin väärin", Capucine selitti ja lähti sitten pois suhteellisen vihaisen oloisena. Strawberry katsoi siskojaan.  
"Meidän pitää vähän jututtaa Amberia. Hajaannutaan etsimään häntä", hän totesi.

Amber löytyi seuraavan tunnin luokasta Charlotten ja Lin kanssa. Hän istui luokan perällä, eikä näyttänyt huomanneen Cherryn saapumista.  
"Onnistuin pudottamaan rannekoruni opettajainhuoneeseen ja tietenkin Strawberryn piti löytää se. Hän on kysellyt ihmisiltä, kenen se on. Minun on saatava se takaisin, ennen kuin hän saa tietää minun varastaneen ne kokeet", hän marisi. Sitten hän huomasi tytön.  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet?!" hän kysyi paniikissa. Cherry otti liidun ja kirjoitti taululle "Miksi varastit kokeet?"  
"Sehän ei kuulu sinulle!" Amber kivahti. Seuraavaksi Cherry kirjoitti "Yritätkö saada Nathanielin ongelmiin?"  
"Hän ei ole puolustanut minua. Ja jos hän ei tee niin, on parempi, siitä koituu ongelmia. Mutta mitä aiot tehdä? Kannella hänelle?", Amber vastasi. Viimeisen kysymyksen hän kysyi ivaavalla äänensävyllä. Cherry ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän kääntyi ja oli lähdössä luokasta, kun huomasikin Nathanielin luokan ovella. Tämä näytti erittäin vihaiselta.  
"Voisitko mennä? Minun täytyy hieman jutella siskoni kanssa", hän huokaisi. Cherry kipitti nopeasti pojan ohi suoraan käytävälle.

Siskot odottivat häntä siellä.  
"Löysitkö Amberin?" Strawberry kysyi. Cherry nyökkäsi.  
"Hienoa. Me löysimme tämän porraskäytävästä kaappien takaa", Strawberry totesi ja näytti vaaleanruskeaa kirjekuorta. Cherry nosti peukalonsa, viittoi nimen "Nathaniel" ja osoitti luokan ovea.  
"Nathaniel on siellä?" Strawberry kysyi, johon Cherry nyökkäsi vastauksena. "Ja Amber myös?"  
Toinen nyökkäys. Strawberry tirskahti.  
"Taitaa neiti olla vaikeuksissa", hän totesi.

Kello soi välitunnin päättymisen merkiksi, joten tytöt uskalsivat mennä luokkaan. Nathaniel oli lopettanut keskustelun Amberin kanssa, eikä tyttö näyttänyt ollenkaan tyytyväiseltä. Kolmoset istuutuivat aika lähelle ovea. Muitakin oppilaita tuli luokkaan. Lysander asteli mietteliäänä tyttöjen luokse.  
"Anteeksi, mutta voisitteko tehdä minulle palveluksen?" hän kysyi.  
"Tietenkin", Strawberry vastasi melko nopeasti.  
"Hukkasin muistilehtiöni taas. Jos löydät sen, toisitko sen minulle?" poika pyysi.  
"Tietenkin", vihreähiuksinen tyttö sanoi. Pojan mentyä istumaan Strawberry näytti palanneen maanpinnalle. Cherry katsoi siskoaan kysyvänä.  
"Mitä?" Strawberry kysyi. Cherry viittoi nimen "Lysander". Strawberryä alkoi hymyilyttää, ja käänsi katseensa taas pulpettiin. Cherry kirjoitti lapulle "Ai et anna sen sekoittaa päätäsi?" Strawberry rypisti paperin luettuaan sen ja näytti sitten siskolleen kieltä.

Tunti loppui.  
"Nyt pitäisi vielä ne kokeet löytää", Nathaniel sanoi ohittaessaan kolmoset.  
"Näitäkö tarkoitat?" Strawberry kysyi ja kaivoi kirjekuoren laukustaan. Nathaniel näytti huojentuneelta.  
"Kiitos erittäin paljon", hän sanoi ja poistui luokasta. Tytöt siirtyivät käytävälle kaapeilleen. Kävellessään Cherry potkaisi jotain. Hän katsoi jalkoihinsa ja huomasi muistilehtiön siinä. Hän nosti sen ja tökkäsi sitten Strawberryä olkapäähän. Vihreähiuksinen tyttö kääntyi katsomaan siskoaan.  
"Mistä sinä tuon löysit?" hän kysyi. Cherry osoitti lattiaa ja antoi lehtiön sitten siskolleen.  
"Lysanderin kaapihan on porraskäytävässä? Käyn viemässä tämän hänelle", Strawberry sanoi ja lähti viemään muistivihkoa Lysanderille. Apple hyräili ottaessaan tavaroita kaapistaan. Sitten hän keskeytti.  
"Menen käymään vessassa", hän sanoi ja lähti. Cherry jäi kaapilleen odottamaan.  
"Sinä! Älä liiku minnekään!" Amber karjaisi tullessaan luokasta. Cherry katsoi säikähtäneenä raivostunutta blondia.  
"Tämä kaikki on teidän kolmen syytä! Oletteko nyt tyytyväisiä? Minut erotettiin todella moneksi päiväksi. Odottakaapa vain, kun tulen takaisin!" hän raivosi. Cherry nosti sormensa, jotta saisi Amberin hiljentymään hetkeksi.  
"Turha yrittää puolustella! Tulette vielä katumaan tätä!" Amber kirkui ja nosti kätensä läimäyttääkseen Cherryä. Punahiuksinen tyttö katsoi kauhusta lamaantuneena, kun yhtäkkiä käsi ilmestyy nopeasti hänen ympärilleen.  
"Amber? Luuletko, että annan sinun satuttaa tyttöystävääni?" Castiel kysyi pieni virne kasvoillaan. Cherry punastui, mutta ei edes puoliksi niin paljon kuin vihainen Amber. Blondi poistui paikalta. Cherry kääntyi katsomaan Castielia hämmentynyt ilme naamallaan.  
"Mitä? Sanoin noin vain, jotta hän lähtisi", Castiel totesi virnistäen ja pörrötti Cherryn hiuksia. Tytön sisällä muljahti jotain, mutta Castielin käsi oli vieläkin hänen ympärillään. Strawberry tuli Lysanderin kanssa porraskäytävästä.  
"Mitä se äskeinen huutokonsertti oikein oli?" tyttö kysyi.  
"Amber otti vähän itseensä sen, että hänet erotettiin", Castiel vastasi ja päästi irti Cherrystä. Strawberryn silmät laajenivat.  
"Ehtikö hän tehdä sinulle mitään?" hän kysyi Cherryltä. Tyttö pudisti päätään. Strawberry huokaisi helpotuksesta.  
"Se tyttö olisi muuten saanut katua", hän sanoi.

Kotiin päästyään Cherry kipaisi yläkertaan viemään laukkunsa ja päästämään Felician häkistä. Sitten tyttö suuntasi takaisin alakertaan ja keittiöön. Hän otti jääkaapista jugurttipurkin ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen sohvalle syömään. Ei mennyt kuin hetki, kun Felicia ilmestyi nojatuoliin ja parkkeerasi itsensä siihen. Cherry hymyili kanilleen.  
"Miksi muuten Castielin käsi oli hartioidesi ympärillä sen Amberin huutokonsertin jälkeen?" Strawberry kysyi keittiöstä. Cherry vilkaisi sohvan selkänojan yli ja painui sitten alemmas. Vihreähiuksisen siskon pää ilmaantui selkänojan yli.  
"Kerro", tyttö vaati. Cherry nyrpisti nenäänsä ja otti sitten sohvapöydältä lehtiön, johon hän kirjotti vain "Castiel vähän auttoi minua." Strawberry luki sen ja katsoi sitten siskoaan katseella, joka kieli, ettei tyttö uskonut tätä. Cherry nyökytti, mutta Strawberry vain syvensi katsettaan. Cherry huokaisi ja kirjoitti sitten "Castiel sanoi minun olevan hänen tyttöystävänsä häätääkseen Amberin." Puna kohosi Cherryn kasvoille Strawberryn lukiessa lappua. Sitten hän nosti katseensa paperista ja tuijotti siskoaan kysyvänä. Tyttö kohautti olkiaan ja palasi istuvaan asentoon. Strawberry kapusi sohvan selkänojan yli ja kävi istumaan siskonsa viereen.  
"Tuleeko telkkarista mitään?" hän kysyi.

Eteisestä kuului ulko-oven ääni.  
"Hei, äiti!" Strawberry huikkasi.  
"En tietääkseni ole muuttunut 20 vuotta vanhemmaksi naiseksi", kuului hieman tyttöjä vanhemman kundin äänellä. Cherry ja Strawberry katsoivat toisiaan ja ryntäsivät sitten eteiseen.  
"River!" Strawberry kiljaisi Cherryn rynnätessä halaamaan isoveljeään ensimmäisenä. Portaista kuului askeleita ja pian Applekin ilmestyi eteiseen.  
"Luulinkin kuulleeni Riverin äänen", hän sanoi. River nappasi kaikki kolme tyttöä halaukseen.  
"No niin, mikä on minun huoneeni?" hän kysyi. Tytöt katsoivat veljeään hämmentyneinä.  
"Äiti sanoi, että minulle on huone valmiina", poika kertoi, mutta tytöistä kukaan ei ehtinyt vastaamaan, kun ulko-ovi aukesi ja äiti astui sisään.  
"Ai sinä ehditkin jo tulla tänne?" hän kysyi ilahtuneena. River nyökkäsi ja siirtyi halaamaan äitiään.  
"Sinun huoneesi on tämä ihan vieressämme oleva", hän sanoi ja osoitti makuuhuoneen ovea. River meni viemään tavaransa sinne.

Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin isä tuli töistä kotiin. Kukin tytöistä oli huoneessaan tekemässä läksyjä. Kanit olivat asettautuneet Cherryn sängylle nokosille aivan kylki kyljessä. Käytävällä leijaili taivaallinen tuoksu. Äiti oli ilmeisesti tehnyt Riverin lempiruokaa, lihamureketta. Cherry sulki kirjansa ja laittoi tavarat laukkuunsa suunnaten sitten keittiöön. Hän pysähtyi baaritiskin viereen ja katsoi, kun äiti nosti vuokaa uunista.  
"Niin, kultaseni?" hän kysyi ja käänsi katseen punahiuksiseen tyttäreensä. Cherry osoitti ensin keittiön ruokapöytää, sitten olohuoneen ruokapöytää ja kallisti päätään.  
"Voit kattaa pöydän tähän keittiöön", äiti vastasi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja meni ottamaan astiakaapista lautasia.

Hetken päästä pöytä oli katettu ja perhe kokoontunut syömään.  
"Niin, miksi sinä siis tulit tänne? Kesäloma ei ole ihan vielä", Strawberry kysyi veljeltään.  
"Kävi vähän sellainen juttu, että tajusin opiskelevani ihan väärää pääainetta. Laki ei todellakaan ole minun juttu", River vastasi. "Joten keskeytin opiskelut yliopistolla, ja äiti ehdotti, että muuttaisin siksi aika takaisin kotiin, kunnes joko löytäisin töitä ja asunnon, tai saisin uuden opiskelupaikan. Mitenkäs teillä on ensimmäinen viikko tässä kaupungissa mennyt?"  
Tytöt kertoivat hieman koulustaan ja mainitsivat myös Cherryn rohkaistuneen.  
"Mutta sehän on hienoa", River totesi yllättyneenä.


	4. Pyjamabileet

**4\. Pyjamabileet (Ep7)**

26.5.

Unen läpi kuului melko selkeästi sähkökitaran soitto. Hitaasti Cherry avasi silmänsä ja katsoi hämmentyneenä ovelleen. Puhelimen kello näytti viittä vaille herätyskellon soimista. Tyttö nousi istumaan ja venytteli. Sitten hän puki päälleen punaisen korkeakauluksisen topin, mustat pillifarkut ja tummanruskeat saappaat. Siirryttyään käytävälle kitaramusiikin syy selvisi. River, perheen todellinen aamuvirkku, oli siellä soittamassa.  
"Hyvää huomenta, siskoseni", hän sanoi hymyillen. Cherry pyöräytti silmiään ja suuntasi alakertaan.

Cherry istuutui pöydän ääreen ja jatkoi luonnostelua syöden samalla leipää. Kuvaan alkoi pikkuhiljaa muodostua silmät. Apple olisi saman luonnoksen saanut jo valmiiksi, ja koska Cherry ei ollut yhtä taiteellinen, hänen luonnoksissaan kesti paljon kauemmin. Hetken kuluttua Apple tuli keittiöön. Hänellä oli sama vaaleansininen lolita-asu kuin muutamaa päivä aikaisemmin.  
"Ihanaa, kun River on taas kotona", hän totesi ja kävi istumaan siskonsa viereen. Cherry hymyili siskolleen ja jatkoi luonnostelua.

Yläkerrasta kuului hyytävä kirkaisu. Cherry nosti katseensa luonnoksestaan ja vilkaisi siskoaan. Apple näytti melkein yhtä hämmentyneeltä. Seuraavaksi portaista kuului juoksuaskelia, ja pian River ilmestyi keittiöön nauraen.  
"Strawberry voi olla vähän äkäinen", hän totesi ja juoksi ulos keittiön ulko-ovesta.  
"RIVER!" yläkerrasta kuului. Pian keittiöön ilmaantui myös Strawberry. Vettä valuva, vihainen Strawberry.  
"Minne se liero pinkoi?" hän puuskutti. Cherry hihitti äänettömästi. Siskolla oli vielä yöpaita päällä. Punahiuksinen tyttö kirjoitti lapulle:  
"Jos vain menet vaihtamaan vaatteet ja kuivaamaan hiukset. Meidän pitää kuitenkin kohta lähteä."

Puolen tunnin kuluttua tytöt olivat jo matkalla koululle. Strawberry oli vaihtanut yöpaitansa mustiin pillifarkkuihin ja musta-vihreään goottipaitaan, ja jalkoihinsa tyttö oli laittanut mustat ballerinat. Päivä oli mukavan aurinkoinen ja lämmin. Koulun pihaan he saapuivat juuri kellon soidessa. Tytöt suuntasivat suoraan luokkaan.

Opettaja ei vielä ollut tullut eikä luokassa ollut muita kuin Melody. Tyttö näytti huolestuneelta.  
"Ai, hei tytöt", hän sanoi.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Strawberry kysyi. Melody kertoi heille, kuinka tänään oli hänen syntymäpäivänsä, eikä hän ei ollut valmistellut mitään, vaikka haluaisi pitää pyjamabileet.  
"No mikset sitten järjestä niitä?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"Tuskin kukaan tulee näin viimetinkaan kutsuttuna", Melody vastasi. Strawberry sai kuitenkin Melodyn suostuteltua järjestämään juhlansa. Melody ojensi heille kutsut ja antoi myös kaksi ylimääräistä.  
"Ne ovat Violettelle ja Kimille. Minä annan kutsut Rosalyalle, Capucinelle ja Irikselle", hän sanoi.  
"Etkö kutsu Peggyä?" Strawberry ihmetteli. Melody pudisti päätään.  
"Pyydän teiltä, ettette kertoisi hänelle pyjamabileistäni. En halua, että hän tulee kotiini nuuskimaan", hän kertoi. Kolmoset lupasivat olla hiljaa aiheesta. Pian oppilaita alkoi saapua luokkaan, joten tytöt etsivät itselleen paikat.

Kello soi tunnin päättymisen merkiksi. Tytöt siirtyivät ulos. Kim käveli heidän ohitseen. Strawberry lähti hänen peräänsä antaakseen hänelle kutsun. Cherry huomasi Violetten kävelevän kohti koulun puutarhaa. Punahiuksinen tyttö tökkäsi siskoaan käsivarteen. Saatuaan Applen huomion tyttö osoitti puutarhan suuntaan ja näytti kutsua siskolleen. Sitten siskokset lähtivät Violetten perään.  
"Hei Violette! Onko sinulla suunnitelmia tälle illalle?" Apple kysyi. Violette hätkähti ja näytti sitten mietteliäältä.  
"Ei kai. En ainakaan muista, että olisi", hän vastasi. Apple ojensi kutsun Violettelle.  
"Melody pitää tänään syntymäpäivänsä kunniaksi pyjamabileet", Apple totesi. "Toivottavasti pääset tulemaan."  
"Juu, pääsen minä", Violette vastasi ja avasi laukkunsa laittaakseen kutsunsa sinne. Yhtäkkiä tyttö näytti melkein hätääntyneeltä.  
"Onko jokin vialla?" Apple kysyi.  
"Öh, ei. Ei ole", Violette vastasi ja painoi päänsä. Cherry astui lähemmäs Violettea ja laski kätensä tämän olalle. Violette huokaisi.  
"Lupaattehan, ettette pilkkaa minua?" hän kysyi. Siskokset lupasivat. Violette kertoi, kuinka hän näytti hukanneen pehmolelunsa, jonka hänen isänsä oli antanut hänelle vuosia sitten antamaan itseluottamusta.  
"Voimme kysyä muilta, ovatko he nähneet sitä", Apple sanoi, mutta Violette pyysi heitä olemaan mainitsematta pehmoleluaan muille. Strawberrylle he kuitenkin saisivat kertoa.

Välitunti päättyi. Tytöt suuntasivat seuraavan tunnin luokkaan. Käytävällä Amber tuli heitä vastaan.  
"No, viihdyittekö hyvin sillä välin, kun en ollut täällä?" hän kysyi. Tytöt kuitenkin jättivät hänet huomiotta ja kylmänviileästi vain ohittivat blondin.  
"Turha kuvitellakaan, että saisitte minut erotettua uudelleen. Minulla on liikaakin tekemistä liittyen teihin kolmeen", Amber huusi heidän perään.

Luokassa Melody kysyi tytöiltä, saivatko he annettua kutsut. Strawberry kertoi, ettei Kim pääsisi tulemaan illalla, ja Apple kertoi Violetten tulevan.  
"Kiitos avustanne! Olen varma, että illasta tulee hauska", Melody sanoi. Cherry kävi istumaan Strawberryn viereen ja kirjoitti tälle lapun, jossa kertoi Violetten tilanteesta. Strawberry suostui auttamaan.

Tunnin jälkeen tytöt jäivät käytävälle. He odottivat, että muut menisivät ulos.  
"Mitä te teette?" kuului heidän takaa Peggyn äänellä.  
"Ei mitään erikoista", Strawberry vastasi. Peggy näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta jatkoi matkaansa ulos.  
"No niin, hajaannutaan etsimään", Strawberry ehdotti. "Laittakaa viestiä, jos löydätte sen."  
Sitten hän suuntasi kohti porraskäytävää.  
"Minä etsin tuolta", Apple hymisi ja lähti kohti oppilaskunnan huonetta. Cherry katsoi ensimmäisen tunnin luokan ovea ja meni siitä luokkaan.

Tyttö kierteli huonetta hetken aikaa. Sitten hän näki jotain vaaleanpunaista yhdellä tuolilla. Cherry astui lähemmäs ja nosti tuolilta pörröisen lammaspehmolelun. Tyttö tunki sen laukkuunsa ja kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin. Sitten hän laittoi siskoilleen viestiä, että löysi Violetten lelun.

Käytävällä Cherry törmäsi Amberiin. Tyttö yritti jättää hänet huomiotta, mutta Amber nappasi pehmolelun Cherryn laukusta.  
"Ei voi olla totta! Neiti En-Puhu-Ikinä-Mitään kantaa pehmolelua mukanaan?" Amber huudahti ja alkoi nauraa. Cherry jähmettyi tuijottamaan blondia. Hän ei tiennyt, miten reagoida.  
"Yrität esittää niin aikuista, mutta loppujen lopuksi olet mieleltäsi kuitenkin 5-vuotiaan tasolla", Amber nauroi ja sysäsi pehmolelun takaisin Cherrylle. Sitten tytöt lähtivät pois edelleen nauraen. Cherryn hartiat lysähtivät tytön huokaistessa, ja hän laittoi pehmolelun takaisin laukkuunsa. Takaataan hän kuuli hymähdyksen. Tyttö pyörähti nopeasti ympäri ja huomasi Castielin. Cherryn kasvoille nousi säikähtänyt ilme. Ei kai poika vain ollut kuulemassa Amberin puheita?  
"En kuullut yhtään mitään", Castiel totesi virnistäen. Cherry työnsi lammasta hieman syvemmälle laukkuunsa ja suuntasi ulos.

Violette odotti koulun puutarhassa. Cherry otti pehmolelun laukustaan ja ojensi sen Violettelle.  
"Sinä löysit sen? Kiitos! Pelkäsin kovasti, että joku toinen löytäisi sen ennen teitä", tyttö sanoi. Cherry kirjoitti nopeasti lapulle kysymyksen, jos Violette aikoisi ottaa pehmolelun mukaan Melodyn luokse.  
"Kyllä, mutta aion pitää sitä piilossa laukussani", hän vastasi. Cherry hymyili tytölle ystävällisesti. Juuri kun hän oli lähdössä, Violette sanoi:  
"Voisinko muuten pyytää vielä yhtä palvelusta?"  
Cherry nyökkäsi.  
"Pelkään, että tytöt näkevät pehmoleluni illan aikana, joten auttaisi todella paljon, jos en olisi ainoa, jolla on pehmolelu", Violette kertoi. Cherry osoitti itseään ja kallisti päätään.  
"Jos millään voisit. Ja jos muut vahingossa näkevät sen, voimme sanoa vaikka, että löimme vetoa", Violette jatkoi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja näytti peukalo. Violette kiitti häntä, ja Cherry palasi takaisin koulun pihalle.

Strawberry ja Apple odottivat siskoaan penkillä.  
"Saitko annettua sen Violettelle?" Strawberry kysyi. Cherry nyökkäsi.  
"Pitäisikö meidän hankkia Melodylle lahja?" Apple pohti tuijottaessaan kaukaisuuteen.  
"Kyllä, mutta mitä?" Strawberry vastasi. Iris käveli heidän ohitseen.  
"Hei, Iris! Mitä aiot antaa Melodylle lahjaksi?" Strawberry huikkasi. Iris pysähtyi ja katsoi kolmosia.  
"En pääse tulemaan valitettavasti tänään. Harmi, se olisi varmasti ollut hauskaa", hän sanoi.  
"Olisiko sinulla siten ideaa, mitä me voisimme antaa hänelle?" Strawberry kysyi. Iris kertoi erään aloittelevan bändin julkaisseen juuri levyn ja Melodyn pitävän heidän musiikistaan. Sitten tyttö jatkoi matkaansa.  
"Minäpä käväisen ruokavälitunnilla kaupassa", Strawberry totesi. "Varmaan pitäisi äidille ilmoittaa, ettemme tule tänään kotiin."  
Cherry kaivoi puhelimen laukustaan ja lähetti viestin äidilleen. Sitten hän laittoi Riverille viestin, jossa pyysi häntä päästämään kanit jaloittelemaan ja huolehtimaan niistä tämän illan. Hetken kuluttua hän sai vastaukseksi kuvan, jossa River makaa selällään lattialla ja kaikki kolme kania ovat tämän päällä. Kuvatekstinä oli "They have overpowered me!" Cherry virnisti ja näytti kuvaa siskoilleen.  
"Nähtävästi karvavauvamme ovat hyvissä käsissä", Strawberry nauroi.

Seuraava tunti päättyi. Strawberry lähti suoraan keskustaan ostoksille, kun taas Cherry ja Apple suuntasivat ruokalaan. Ennen lähtöä Cherry oli antanut Strawberrylle lapun, jossa pyysi häntä tuomaan myös pehmolelun. Castiel ja Lysander liittyivät heidän seuraansa.  
"Peggy on juoksennellut tänään ympäriinsä kuin päätön kana kyselemässä asioita", Castiel tuhahti. Cherry kaivoi lehtiönsä esiin ja kirjoitti siihen selostuksen, kuinka he yrittävät pitää salaisuutena Melodyn syntymäpäivän pyjamabileet.  
"Ai tänään on Melodyn syntymäpäivä?" Castiel totesi kysyvästi, mutta myös jokseenkin välinpitämättömästi. "No, eipä sen väliä. Hän viettää melkein kaiken aikansa sen idioottimaisen oppilaskunnan puheenjohtajan kanssa, joten en tiedä hänestä yhtään mitään paitsi nimen."

Syötyään Cherry ja Apple suuntasivat ulos. Strawberry oli penkkien luona odottamassa. Vieressään hänellä oli vaatekaupan kassi.  
"Sain ostettua sen levyn. Tajusin samalla, ettemme tule tänään käymään kotona, joten ostin meille uudet yöpaidat", tyttö kertoi ja avasi kassia. Sen sisällöksi paljastui kolme silkkipyjamaa melkein tyttöjen hiusten väreissä.  
"Mutta minä vaadin, että saan tuon pinkin", vihreähiuksinen sisko sanoi. Cherry osoitti vaaleansinistä pyjamaa, ja Apple onki kassista vaaleanvihreän pyjaman. Strawberry myös ojensi Cherrylle oudon näköisen pehmonuken. Tällä oli mustat hiukset, musta toppi, violetti hame ja mustat siivet. Cherry hymyili siskolleen. Pian kello soi, joten tytöt menivät sisälle. He jättivät yöpaidat, pehmolelun ja Melodyn lahjan kaappeihinsa ennen kuin suuntasivat tunnille.

Koulupäivä päättyi, ja tytöt lähtivät koululta Melodyn kanssa. Matka ei ollut pitkä, joten he saapuivat Melodyn talolle tuossa tuokiossa. Tyttö johdatti kolmoset huoneeseensa.  
"Tämä on minun huoneeni ja tulemme viettämään illan täällä. Voitte käydä tekemässä kierroksen muuallakin talossa, joten olkaa kuin kotonanne", Melody sanoi. Tytöt lähtivät tekemään kierrostaan.

Melodyn talo oli melkein yhtä iso kuin heidän talonsa. Muutkin tytöt saapuivat yksitellen. Yhtäkkiä Melodyn huoneesta kuului kovaäänistä puhetta. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan ja menivät sitten katsomaan, mistä oli kyse.  
"Onko jokin pielessä?" Strawberry kysyi. Melody kertoi unohtaneensa kaikki tätä iltaa varten varaamansa herkut koululle. Siskokset katsoivat toisiaan.  
"Me voimme hakea ne", vihreähiuksinen sisko sanoi.  
"Kiitos todella paljon. Herkut ovat kaapissani lähellä porraskäytävää", Melody vastasi. "Ette tarvitse avainta, sillä kaappini ei ole lukossa."  
"Miksi ei?" Apple kysyi.  
"Ei meidän koulussa ole varkaita", Melody totesi. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan ja lähtivät sitten takaisin koululle.

Koululla paloi vielä valot käytävällä. Tytöt astuivat sisään ja suuntasivat suoraan kohti porraskäytävää. He löysivät Melodyn kaapin ja Cherry avasi sen, mutta tyttöjen hämmästykseksi kaapissa ei ollut lainkaan herkkuja. Punahiuksinen tyttö vilkaisi siskojaan.  
"Ehkä Melody muisti väärin", Apple huokaisi.  
"En usko. Hän kuitenkin edustaa luokkaamme oppilaskunnan hallituksessa. Taitaa meidän koulussa kuitenkin olla varkaita", Strawberry totesi. "Vaikka senhän me jo todistimme silloin, kun kokeet varastettiin. Mutta mennään takaisin Melodyn luokse kaupan kautta."

Siskokset ohittivat luokkahuoneen A, mutta pysähtyivät välittömästi kuullessaan naurua.  
"Mitä ih..." Strawberry aloitti, mutta hiljeni, kun Cherry nosti etusormensa ja kurkisti luokkaan. Siellä oli Amber kavereineen syömässä herkkuja. Cherry kääntyi nopeasti siskojensa puoleen ja viittoi nimen "Amber".  
"Ei ole todellista", Strawberry huokaisi ja marssi luokkaan. Cherry ja Apple jäivät käytävälle odottamaan. He kuuntelivat, kuinka Strawberry läksytti Amberia herkkujen varastamisesta. Blondia tämä ei kuulostanut kiinnostavan ennen kuin Strawberry mainitsi rehtorin ja koulusta uudelleen erottamisen. Hetken kuluttua vihreähiuksinen sisko tuli takaisin käytävään näyttäen tyytyväiseltä.  
"Sain sen mimmin maksamaan herkut", hän kertoi myhäillen. Siskokset lähtivät koululta.

Pian tytöt saapuivat takaisin Melodyn talolle. He olivat ostaneet kaupasta muutamaa erilaista limsaa ja muutaman pussin herkkuja. Melody oli laittanut viestiä, että jättäisi etuoven lukitsematta, jotta siskokset pääsisivät sisään. Heti eteisessä tyttöjä vastaan tuli heidän tätinsä Agatha.  
"Pyjamabileet! Harmi, että se ei ihan ole minun ikäisilleni, olisi ollut ihanaa liittyä seuraanne!" täti nauroi.  
"Öööööööömmmm, Agatha-täti? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Strawberry sai kysyttyä.  
"Olen tekemässä pientä haltijatarkummikierrosta ja ajattelin tuoda teille tohvelit", täti vastasi ja ojensi tytöille pienen lahjakassin. "Eivätkö olekin suloiset?"  
Sitten hän lähti. Kolmoset katsoivat toisiinsa syvän hämmennyksen vallassa. Heidän tätinsä osasi kyllä olla joskus todella erikoinen.

Melodyn huoneessa kaikki muut olivat jo vaihtaneet yöpaidat.  
"Olen pahoillani, ettemme odottaneet teitä", Melody sanoi.  
"Ei se mitään. Tässä on vähän herkkuja", Strawberry vastasi ja ojensi muovikassit Melodylle. Sitten tytöt nappasivat yöpaitansa ja siirtyivät kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan ne.  
"Pitäisikö meidän kertoa Amberista?" Apple kysyi kiskoessaan paitaa päälleen. Strawberry nyökkäsi.  
"Tehdään se kuitenkin myöhemmin, ettei ole niin paljon ihmisiä ympärillä", hän lisäsi.

Tytöt palasivat Melodyn makuuhuoneeseen ja kävivät istumaan muiden tyttöjen seuraan lattialle. Melody oli asettanut herkut kulhoihin. Huoneessa oli täysi puheensorina käynnissä, kun tytöt alkoivat puhua kaikenlaisista asioista. Yhtäkkiä Rosalya nappasi Violetten tyynyn ja hyökkäsi Capucinen kimppuun. Tästä seurasi kunnon tyynysota. Cherry yritti vain väistellä ja pysyä poissa tieltä, kunnes Strawberry läimäisi häntä tyynyllä naamalle. Punahiuksinen tyttö katsoi siskoaan murhaavasti, kiskaisi tyynyn tämän kädestä ja maksoi samalla mitalla takaisin päätyen lopulta keskelle sotaa. Jopa Apple osallistui tyynysotaan.

Pian kaikki väsyivät, joten tytöt alkoivat taas juttelemaan, tällä kertaa pojista.  
"Olette olleet jo viikon", Melody sanoi osoittaen puheensa kolmosille. "Joko olette iskeneet silmänne joihinkin kundeihin?"  
Cherry tunsi punastuvansa kevyesti.  
"Cher ainakin on selkeästi kiinnostunut Castielista", Strawberry kertoi. Cherry käänsi katseensa nopeasti siskoonsa ja läimäisi tätä tyynyllä.  
"Vai Castielista?" Capucine kysyi ja hihitti.  
"Entä te, Strawberry ja Apple?" Violette kysyi. Apple pudisti hitaasti päätään ja sanoi vain: "En."  
"En minäkään", Strawberry vastasi, mikä sai Cherryn puuskahtamaan.  
"Tyst", Strawberry suhahti ja katsoi siskoaan varoittavasti. Cherry virnisti ja kääntyi sitten muiden tyttöjen puoleen. Hän viittoi hitaasti nimen 'Lysander'. Muut katsoivat häntä kysyvänä.  
"Jos en nyt ihan väärin arvaa, Cherry taisi viittoa Lysanderin nimen", Rosalya sanoi. Punahiuksinen tyttö nyökkäsi.  
"Minä vielä nirhaan sinut", Strawberry mutisi hiljaa. Rosan ilme muuttui viekkaaksi. Strawberry yritti vaihtaa aihetta kysymällä Melodyltä Nathanielista. Tyttö kertoi Nathanielin vanhempien olevan kuulemma tiukkoja Nathanielia kohtaan ja pojan olleen erilainen pienenä.  
"Hänen pitäisi opetella rentoutumaan. Ei ole hyväksi opiskella taukoamatta", Rosalya totesi.  
"Rosa muuten. Tunnetko Lysanderin kuinka hyvin? Hän näyttäisi pitävän sinusta", Strawberry kysyi. Valkohiuksinen tyttö naurahti.  
"Joo, hän on kuin veli minulle", hän vastasi. "Seurustelen hänen isoveljensä kanssa, mutta en tiedä hänestä niin paljoa. Mutta sen verran, että hänellä on selässään tatuointi."

Strawberry yritti kysyä lisää, mutta Rosalya ei kertonut enempää. Capucine mainitsi tietävänsä, että Amber on ihastunut Castieliin, koska tämä teki jotain kilttiä hänelle pienenä.  
"Sinulla on todella paha kilpailija, Cherry", hän sanoi ja hihitti. Rosalya napsautti sormiaan.  
"Hei, emme ole antaneet vielä sinulle lahjojasi, Melody", hän sanoi. Kaikki tytöt nousivat ja kävivät kaivamassa laukkujaan.  
"Ei teidän olisi tarvinnut. En edes odottanut, että toisitte mitään, kun en ollut suunnitellut näitä juhlia", Melody sanoi. Strawberry ojensi hänelle kolmosten hankkiman levyn.  
"Oi! Stars from Nightmaren albumi! Rakastan tätä yhtyettä, vaikka se onkin vasta aloittanut", Melody huokaisi.

Kello alkoi olla jo aika paljon, joten tytöt alkoivat tekemään petejä. Capucine kävi Melodyn viereen hänen sänkyyn, Violette ja Rosa petasivat itselleen nukkumapaikat suuren peittokasan päälle, ja kolmoset levittivät kolme petauspatjaa lattialle. Huoneeseen tuli aika ahdasta, sillä sitä ei oltu koolla pilattu. Melody sammutti valot, mutta keskustelu jatkui vielä jonkin aikaa pimeässä. Yksitellen kuitenkin tytöt nukahtelivat ja huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus.

27.5.

Cherry heräsi aamulla vieraaseen kellon sointiin. Hän avasi silmänsä ja huomasi Strawberryn naaman suoraan edessään. Tyttö ponkaisi istumaan ja huomasi herätyksen kuuluneen Rosalyalle. Muutkin tytöt alkoivat heräillä. Melodya ei näkynyt huoneessa. Cherry nousi ylös, keräsi vaatteensa ja siirtyi kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan yöpaidan pois.

Melody oli keittiössä tekemässä aamupalaa.  
"Huomenta, Cherry!" hän sanoi. "Mitä haluaisit syödä?"  
Cherry katsoi keittiötasoa hetken ja osoitti sitten muropakettia. Melody ojensi hänelle kulhon. Cherryn käydessä pöydän ääreen istumaan Apple ja Violette tulivat keittiöön.

Kaikki tytöt olivat viimein hereillä ja saaneet syötyä, joten he suuntasivat koululle. Pihalla tytöt hajaantuivat omiin suuntiinsa odottamaan kellon sointia.  
"Millainenkohan se Lysanderin tatuointi on?" Strawberry pohti ääneen. Cherry otti lehtiönsä esiin ja kirjoitti siihen "Ehkä lohikäärme?". Strawberry jäi mietteliäänä tuijottamaan siskonsa lehtiötä. Punahiuksinen tyttö itse jäi miettimään sitä, mitä Capucine oli sanonut. Apple tuijotteli huojuen ympärilleen ja hyräili.

Ensimmäisen tunnin jälkeen tytöt kävivät istumaan penkille.  
"Mitähän Melody eilen tarkoitti sillä, että Nathaniel oli erilainen pienenä?" Apple kysyi yhtäkkiä.  
"... Niin. Kun miettii esimerkiksi meitä kolmea, me emme juuri ole muuttuneet. Olimme lapsina aikalailla samanlaisia kuin nytkin", Strawberry vastasi.

Kello soi, ja tytöt lähtivät kohti seuraavan tunnin luokkaa. Päästessään sinne luokassa oli kolme paikkaa vapaana eikä niistä mitkään olleet vierekkäin. Apple kävi istumaan eturiviin Iriksen viereen, ja Strawberry ja Cherry suuntasivat luokan takaosaan. Viimeiset vapaat paikat olivat Lysanderin ja Castielin viereiset.  
"Menkääpäs neidit istumaan, että voimme aloittaa", opettaja sanoi. Cherry vilkaisi siskoaan ja sydän kovempaa hakaten istuutui Castielin viereen.  
"Nukuitko hyvin lampaasi kanssa?" poika kysyi kuiskaten. Tyttö katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä. Castiel ei kommentoinut asiaa kuitenkaan enempää. Hän itseasiassa keskittyi musiikkilehden lukemiseen. Cherry kirjoitti vihkonsa marginaaliin "Kuulin eilen, että Amber ihastui sinuun jonkin asian takia, jonka teit hänelle pienempänä." Sitten hän kevyesti tökkäsi Castielin käsivartta. Poika katsoi ensin Cherryä, sitten tämän vihkoa ja tyrskähti hiljaa. Hän avasi oman vihkonsa ja kirjoitti "Just joo. Tytöt nähtävästi ihastuvat ihan mistä syystä vain."  
"Mitä sitten teit?"  
"Säälin häntä, siinä kaikki. Hänen 'rakas' veljensä oli tehnyt jotain ja saanut hänet itkemään."  
"Joten lohdutit häntä?"  
"HAH!"  
"Mitä Nathaniel sitten oli tehnyt?"  
"Oletpa sinä utelias. Asia ei kuitenkaan kuulu sinulle. Tämä on niin vanha juttu, että olin jo unohtanut sen."  
"Ai, okei."  
Cherry käänsi keskittymisensä takaisin oppituntiin. Asia kuitenkin jäi vähän mietityttämään häntä.

Tunnin jälkeen tytöt suuntasivat ruokalaan.  
"Kysyin Lysanderilta hänen tatuoinnistaan, mutta hän ei kertonut siitä mitään muuta kuin että 'se on ihan tavallinen'. Haluaisin niin kovasti nähdä sen", Strawberry kertoi. Cherry kaivoi lehtiönsä ja kirjoitti siihen kysyneensä Castielilta, mitä hän teki Amberille lapsena, että sai tämän ihastumaan.  
"Vastasiko hän mitä?" Apple kysyi. Cherry pudisti päätään. Siinä samassa Amber käveli heidän eteensä.  
"Olenkin etsinyt sinua, 'Cher'", hän sanoi. Kolmoset pysähtyivät ja jäivät tuijottamaan blondia hämmentyneenä.  
"Olet sitten iskenyt silmäsi Castieliin?" Amber jatkoi. "Capucine kertoi pyjamabileistänne ja siellä selvisi, että olet ihastunut Castieliin."  
Cherry vilkaisi Strawberryä pistävästi. Amber ei vielä kuitenkaan lopettanut.  
"Luuletko oikeasti, että hän valitsisi sinut ennemmin kuin minut? Kannattaisi ehkä katsoa peiliin."  
"No ei hän ainakaan ilmeisesti ole kiinnostusta sinua kohtaan osoittanut", Strawberry sanoi väliin. Amber kiinnitti huomionsa vihreähiuksiseen tyttöön.  
"Capucine kertoi jotain sinustakin. Selkeästi sinulla ei ole minkäänlaista makua miesten suhteen, kun kerran olet kiinnostunut Lysanderista", hän sanoi. Cherry huomasi siskonsa ärtyvän enemmän, joten hän tarttui tätä käsivarresta. Sitten hän lähti kiskomaan Strawberryä Amberin ohi Apple seuraten heitä.  
"Odottakaas hetki", blondi sanoi. "Mitä ikinä Capucine kertoikaan eilen, pitäkää se omana tietonanne."  
"Ai että olet ihastunut Castieliin? Eiköhän se ole ihan päivän kirkasta kaikille!" Strawberry vastasi. Sitten tytöt siirtyivät ruokalan puolelle päästäkseen syömään.

Juuri kun tytöt pääsivät pöytään, Peggy tuli ahdistelemaan heitä.  
"Tiedän kaiken", hän sanoi ja nojasi pöytää vasten. Siskokset vilkaisvat toisiaan ja katsoivat sitten Peggyä kysyvänä.  
"Olitte eilen Melodyn luona. Amber kertoi minulle tänä aamuna, että järjestitte tyttöjen illan ja kaikki kutsuttiin paitsi minut!" tyttö jatkoi.  
"Amberia ja hänen kavereitaan ei myöskään kutsuttu", Apple totesi. Peggy ei silti näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä.  
"Minulta on turha pyytää enää apua mihinkään. En anna tätä teille anteeksi", hän tiuskaisi ja lähti pois. Cherryn ilme muuttui surkeaksi. Strawberry kietoi käsivartensa siskonsa ympärille.  
"Ei kaikkia voi miellyttää aina", hän sanoi.  
"Pitäisikö meidän kysyä Nathanielilta, miten hän oli erilainen pienenä?" Apple kysyi tyttöjen poistuessa ruokalasta. Ennen kuin siskot ehtivät vastata, poika käveli heidän ohi.  
"Hei, Nathaniel", Strawberry huikkasi. Nathaniel pysähtyi ja kääntyi.  
"Ai, hei. Miten Melodyn syntymäpäivät menivät?" poika kysyi.  
"Ihan hyvin. Saimme kuulla sinun olleen pienenä jotenkin erilainen kuin nykyään. Ja että opiskelet yliahkerasti vanhempiesi takia", vihreähiuksinen tyttö jatkoi. Nathaniel katsoi tyttöjä epäilevästi.  
"Vanhempieni? Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi.  
"Että opiskelet liikaa vain miellyttääksesi vanhempiasi", vihreähiuksinen tyttö vastasi. Nathaniel painoi sormensa ohimoaan vasten.  
"Älä puhu asioista, joista et tiedä mitään", hän huokaisi.  
"Eli se on totta?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"On totta, että yritän täyttää isäni vaatimuksia", Nathaniel myönsi. "Hän on todella tiukka ja haluaa lastensa olevan täydellisiä, mutta hän ajattelee vain parastamme siinä."  
"Siskosi on kyllä kaukana isäsi vaatimusten täyttämisestä", Strawberry puuskahti.  
"Isä on paljon rennompi Amberin kanssa, mutta niinhän kaikki isät ovat", poika totesi, mikä sai Strawberryn nauramaan.  
"No nyt sinä puhut asiasta, josta et tiedä mitään. Kyllä isä on ihan yhtä tiukka niin meidän kuin Riverin suhteen", tyttö kertoi. Cherry kaivoi laukustaan lehtiönsä ja kirjoitti siihen nopeasti "Castiel teki jotain lapsena, mikä sai Amberin ihastumaan häneen. Castiel kertoi vain, että sinä olit tehnyt jotain, mutta ei kertonut mitä". Sitten hän ojensi lapun Nathanielille. Poika luki sen ja katsoi sitten tyttöä.  
"En kyllä tiedä", hän vastasi. Tytöt jatkoivat matkansa ulos.

Penkit olivat varattuja, joten tytöt kävivät istumaan nurmikolle.  
"Tietäisiköhän Melody, mitä silloin lapsena tapahtui Nathanielin, Amberin ja Castielin kanssa?" Apple kysyi. Cherry haravoi pihaa katseellaan, jos näkisi Melodyn jossain. Tyttöä ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään. Iris käveli kolmosten ohi.  
"Hei, Iris!" Strawberry huikkasi. "Oletko nähnyt Melodya missään?"  
Iris pudisti päätään.  
"Hänen piti lähteä kotiin, sillä hän ei voinut kovin hyvin", tyttö vastasi.  
"Ai, harmi. Cherryllä olisi ollut hänelle kysyttävää", vihreähiuksinen sisko sanoi. Iris kysyi, jos hän osaisi auttaa. Cherry kirjoitti lehtiöönsä kysymyksen siitä, millainen Nathaniel oli pienenä ja mitä hän oli tehnyt Amberille, että Castiel oli joutunut auttamaan ja saanut tytön ihastumaan itseensä. Sitten hän ojensi paperinpalan Irikselle. Tyttö luki sen ja pudisti sitten päätään.  
"Valitettavasti en ollut heidän kanssaan samalla ala-asteella. Mutta jos Nathaniel teki jotain, se on merkitty hänen oppilaskansioonsa. Niissä säilytetään kaikki kommentit opettajilta myös edellisistä kouluista", hän vastasi.  
"Tarkoitatko, että menisimme lukeman hänen kansiotaan opettajainhuonesta?" Apple kysyi. Iris nyökkäsi. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan epäileväisinä. Heillä ei edes käynyt mielessä mennä lukemaan muiden kansioita huolimatta siitä, että he ovat superuteliaita.  
"Voitte pyytää Peggyä päästämään teidät sisään, sillä hänellä on mielestäni lupa olla siellä halutessaan", Iris sanoi ja jatkoi matkansa.  
"Siinä kyllä menee minunkin uteliaisuudessa raja, että toisten kansioita alkaisin lukea", Strawberry totesi.

Kello soi välitunnin päätymiseksi. Tytöt suuntasivat sisään ja kohti seuraavan tunnin luokkaa. He ohittivat opettajainhuoneen ja huomasivat Peggyn luikahtavan sisään. Cherryn ilme muuttui huolestuneeksi. Hän toivoi, ettei Peggy lukisi hänen kansiotaan ja kirjoittaisi artikkelia hänestä.

Luokassa Strawberry ja Apple kävivät istumaan vierekkäin. Cherry istuutui odottamaan, että Rosalya tai Violette tulisi istumaan hänen viereensä. Tytön yllätykseksi viereen ilmestyikin Castiel.  
"No, kävittekö urkkimassa herra puheenjohtajan kansiota?" hän kysyi. Cherry hämmentyi pojan kysymyksestä, mutta pudisti päätään vastaukseksi. Hän kirjoitti vihkonsa reunaan "Mistä sinä tuollaista sait päähäsi?"  
"Kuulin, kun Iris ehdotti sitä teille", poika vastasi. "Jäikö se noin pahasti vaivaamaan sinua?"  
Cherry pudisti päätään, vaikka se ei ihan totta ollut. Kyllähän se hänet oli saanut miettimään.  
"Voinhan minä sen tarinan sinulle kertoakin", Castiel sanoi. Juuri sillä hetkellä opettaja tuli luokkaan. Cherryn hartiat lysähtivät vähän. No, ehkä Castiel kertoisi sen hänelle tunnin jälkeen.

Hetken päästä Cherry tunsi kevyen tökkäyksen olkapäässään. Hän vilkaisi Castielia, joka katsoi häntä ja vilkaisi sitten vihkoaan. Cherry käänsi katseensa pojan vihkoon.  
"Tämä on sitten todella typerä tarina. Nathaniel oli lapsena paljon ilkeämpi kuin mitä on nykyään ja hän kiusasi siskoaan syystä tai toisesta aina. Kerran puistossa hän rikkoi Amberin lempinuken. Satuin olemaan paikalla samaan aikaan. Amber ei lopettanut itkemistä millään, joten voit vain kuvitella, kuinka ärsyttävää se oli. Minun oli tehtävä jotain suojellakseni korvaparkojani, joten korjasin sen nuken. Sen jälkeen hän ei ole jättänyt minua rauhaan."  
Mielessään Cherry kuvitteli pienen Castielin korjaamassa nukkea Amberin parkuessa taustalla. Silti oli vaikea kuvitella Nathanielia kiusaajana.  
"Ei uskoisi Nathanielista", Cherry kirjoitti vihkoonsa.

Loppupäivä sujui hyvin rauhallisissa merkeissä, Peggy tosin oli aika suuttunut siitä, ettei häntä kutsuttu Melodylle, ja tämän takia vain vihjaili tietävänsä jostain tapahtumasta, jota koulu suunnittelee. Päivä päättyi viimein ja kolmoset suuntasivat kotiin.  
"Mikähän se tapahtuma on, mistä Peggy puhuu?" Strawberry mietti.  
"En tiedä, mutta syksystä tulee varmasti hauska", Apple totesi hymyillen.

Kotona Cherry meni suoraan yläkertaan. Hän avasi Felician häkin luukun ja kävi sängylleen istumaan. Castiel oli kertonut hänelle jotain lapsuudestaan, mitä hän ei ilmeisesti yleensä tee. Ei sillä, että Cherry olisi koskaan nähnyt hänen puhuvan muille kuin Lysanderille. Ja, no, hänelle itselleen.  
"No, Cherry. Kertoiko Castiel mitään?" Strawberry kysyi ilmestyessään Cherryn ovelle. Punahiuksinen tyttö otti lehtiönsä ja kirjoitti siihen todella lyhyen tiivistelmän siitä, mitä Castiel oli kertonut.  
"Vai että Castiel oli kiltimpi lapsena", Strawberry totesi luettuaan tekstin. Cherry kohautti olkiaan.  
"Hän ei kyllä anna itsestään sellaista kuvaa. Ainakaan muille kuin sinulle", sisko sanoi.

Isä tuli töistä kotiin, ja perhe kokoontui keittiöön syömään.  
"Oliko kaverinne luona hauskaa?" äiti kysyi.  
"Ei ole kovin suotavaa, että olette viikolla myöhään ulkona", isä totesi. Strawberry ja Apple kertoivat illasta.  
"Olitteko tyynysotaa?" River kysyi kujeilevasti. Kaikki kolme tyttöä tuijottivat veljeään enemmän tai vähemmän kysyvinä.  
"Mitä?" poika kysyi.  
"No, jos totta puhutaan, niin itseasiassa olimme", Apple vastasi. Äidin mielestä oli vain mukava, että tytöt olivat tutustuneet enemmän luokkakavereihinsa.


	5. Kokeet

**5\. Kokeet (Ep8)**

30.5.

Unen läpi kuului kamala kolina. Cherry nousi istumaan siristellen silmiään. Mekkalan syyksi osoittautui Felicia, joka hakkasi matalaa metallista ruokakuppiaan häkin kaltereita vasten. Kännykän kello näytti, että herätykseen olisi vielä puoli tuntia. Tyttö huokaisi. Hänen olisi melkein turhaa käydä enää nukkumaan, sillä Felicia ei lopettaisi metelöintiä ennen kuin saisi ruokaa. Cherry nousi ylös ja otti kaniltaan kupin. Felicia yritti murista tytön laittaessa kuppiin pellettejä. Saadessaan kupin takaisin kani kuitenkin hiljeni. Höpsö pieni, Cherry ajatteli ja siirtyi vaatekaapilleen. Hän nappasi sieltä ensimmäiset käteen osuvat vaatteet: mustat farkut, harmaa-punainen hämähäkkipaita ja punaiset tennarit.

Cherry otti jääkaapista jugurttipikarin, meni olohuoneeseen sohvalle ja avasi television. Eihän sieltä mitään järkevää tullut siihen aikaan aamusta, mutta ei Cherryllä muutakaan tekemistä ollut. Tänään hän ei jaksanut piirtää.

Pian siskotkin olivat heränneet ja kolmoset suuntasivat kouluun. Strawberryllä oli mustat pillifarkut, musta paita pääkallolla ja vihreillä raitaosioilla, ja vihreät tennarit, ja Applella oli vaaleanpunainen puhvihihainen t-paita, valkoiset shortsit ja vaaleanpunaiset rusettiballerinat.  
"Minua jäi kyllä vähän häiritsemään se, että Peggy ei ole suostunut kertomaan, mistä tapahtumasta hän vihjailee", Strawberry sanoi. Cherrykin oli viikonlopun miettinyt, mikä se voisi olla.

Koululla tytöt menivät suoraan sisälle kaapeilleen. Pian Peggy liittyi heidän seuraansa.  
"Täällähän te olette!" hän sanoi. "En ehkä kerro, mikä se suurenmoinen tapahtuma syksylle on, mutta voin paljastaa yhden pienemmän tapahtuman, jonka sain ennen kotiin lähtöä selville."  
Kolmoset käänsivät katseensa tyttöön.  
"Lukio järjestää suunnistuskilpailun, jolla kerätään varoja… johonkin muuhun", Peggy kertoi.  
"Varoja? Miten?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"Kilpailuun osallistuu myös muutama muu koulu ja kilpailussa on 50$ osallistumismaksu", Peggy vastasi. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan. Vanhemmat varmasti pitävät tästä tiedosta.  
"Siinä olikin kaikki, mitä halusin teille kertoa. Menen nyt kertaamaan", Peggy sanoi ja lähti.  
"Kertaamaan?" Apple kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan siskojaan. Cherry ja Strawberry vilkaisivat toisiaan hämmentyneinä, mutta olivat itse melkein yhtä pihalla.

Tytöt menivät luokkaan odottamaan tunnin alkamista. Kello soi, mutta juuri ketään ei luokkaan tullut.  
"Pitäisikö meidän olla jossain muualla?" Strawberry kysyi. Cherry kohautti olkiaan. Pian Lysander tuli myös luokkaan.  
"Hei, missä kaikki ovat?" Strawberry kysyi häneltä.  
"Kertaamassa huomista koetta varten. Itse tulin tänne luokkaan, sillä ajattelin täällä olevan rauhallista", Lysander vastasi. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan nopeasti.  
"Koetta?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"Pitäisi ehkä hakea muistiinpanot kaapista ja etsiä joku rauhallinen paikka", Apple totesi. Tytöt nousivat pulpeteistaan ja suuntasivat ovelle. Ennen käytävälle siirtymistä Strawberry vielä pysähtyi ja kääntyi Lysanderin puoleen.  
"Kuulin muuten, että lukio järjestää suunnistuskilpailun", tyttö sanoi. Lysander nosti katseensa muistiinpanoistaan.  
"Niinkö? Kuulostaa hauskalta", hän sanoi ja hymyili ystävällisesti. Sitten poika jatkoi opiskelua.

Tytöt kaivoivat kaapeistaan kurssien muistiinpanot, myös ne, jotka olivat kirjoittaneet edellisessä koulussaan.  
"En yhtään muistanut, että meidän pitäisi vielä tehdä koe. Kesäloma kuitenkin alkaa kohta", Apple totesi. Iris ilmestyi tyttöjen luokse.  
"Hei, voisiko joku teistä lainata herra Faraizen kurssin muistiinpanoja? Olen hukannut omani", hän kysyi. Cherry selasi vihkonipustaan oikean vihkon ja ojensi sen Irikselle.  
"Kiitos. Palautan nämä, kun saan kopioitua muistiinpanot", Iris sanoi. Cherry hymyili tälle vastaukseksi.  
"Kertoiko muuten Peggy sinulle jo suunnistuskilpailusta?" Strawberry kysyi Irikseltä.  
"En ole vielä nähnyt häntä tänään. Mutta kuulostaa hienolta", Iris vastasi ja lähti sitten. Käytävällä oli hiljaista, joten tytöt päättivät jäädä kertaamaan siihen kaappiensa eteen. He istuutuivat lattialle ja kävivät lukemaan.

Tytöt olivat melkein kaikki mukana olleet muistiinpanot lukeneet läpi, kun rehtori tuli heidän luokseen.  
"Voitte halutessanne jäädä vielä koululle opiskelemaan, tai voitte lähteä kotiin. Koulun ovet suljetaan klo 16", hän sanoi. Tytöt nyökkäsivät. Rehtorin poistuttua paikalta kolmoset katsahtivat toisiinsa.  
"Pitäisikö meidän mennä kotiin?" Apple kysyi.  
"Mennään vaan. Siellä voi olla vähän helpompi keskittyä", Strawberry vastasi. "Ja siellä on evästä."  
Tytöt kävivät keräämään tavaroitaan.

Kolmoset oikaisivat puiston läpi kotimatkalla. He näkivät Castielin heittämässä keppiä Demonille.  
"Kas. Oliko mukava koulupäivä?" poika kysyi virnistäen huomatessaan tytöt.  
"Kokeisiin kertaamista. Sinuapa ei koululla näkynyt", Strawberry vastasi. Castiel naurahti ja heitti Demonin noutaman kepin kauemmas.  
"Oli parempaa tekemistä. Saa nähdä, jaksanko vaivautua tulemaan edes kokeeseen huomenna", hän totesi. Pian koira juoksi jo takaisin keppi suussaan, mutta Castielin sijaan toikin kepin Cherrylle. Punahiuksinen tyttö tuijotti keppiä maassa ja poimi sen sitten varovasti. Demon kumartui leikkisästi ja heilutti häntäänsä. Cherry viskasi kepin niin kauas kuin pystyi, ja Demon säntäsi sen perään.  
"Näyttää siltä, että poika on löytänyt uuden kaverin", Castiel totesi virnistäen, kun koira juoksi taas heitä kohti. Tällä kertaa Demon toi kepin takaisin Castielille.

Tytöt pääsivät kotiin.  
"Käytkö, Cherry, hakemassa loput muistiinpanot yläkerrasta, jos me Applen kanssa teemme vähän jotain opiskeluevästä meille?" Strawberry kysyi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja suuntasi ylös. Kaikki kolme kania olivat päivätorkuilla tytön sängyllä. Cherry keräsi muistiinpanonsa työpöydältään ja siirtyi sitten Strawberryn huoneeseen. Joku pupuista oli jättänyt vihreähiuksisen tytön sängylle pienen kasan papanoita. Cherry pudisti hymyillen päätään ja kävi vielä hakemassa Applen muistiinpanot.

Siskot olivat tehneet pieniä kolmioleipiä. Tytöt kävivät olohuoneeseen istumaan ja opiskelemaan. Pian River liittyi heidän seuraansa.  
"Mikäs lukupiiri teillä täällä on?" hän kysyi.  
"Huomenna on kokeet", Strawberry vastasi. River vihelsi matalasti.  
"Onnea siihen. Missä muuten puput ovat?" hän kysyi. Cherry osoitti ylöspäin ja elehtien kertoi pupujen nukkuvan.  
"Sitten en häiritsekään niitä", River totesi ja lähti keittiöön.

31.5.

Cherry heräsi hermostuneena. Kyllä hän aina oli kokeissa pärjännyt hyvin, mutta silti häntä hermostutti. Felicia kuikuili häkissä. Cherry antoi kanille ison kasan heinää ja siirtyi sitten alakertaan.

Apple oli jo keittiössä.  
"Heräsin aikaisin, sillä koe jännittää minua", hän sanoi nähdessään Cherryn kysyvän ilmeen. Punahiuksinen tyttö otti jääkaapista jugurttipikarin ja kävi pöydän ääreen istumaan.  
"Luuletko, että Strawberry nukkuu vielä pitkään?" Apple kysyi. Cherry kohautti olkiaan. Hetken kuluttua vasta herännyt River laahusti keittiöön.  
"Pitääkö Strawberry herättää?" hän kysyi.  
"Ei ihan vielä, mutta kohta", Apple vastasi. Pian kuitenkin kolmosista viimeinenkin tuli keittiöön.  
"Hah", hän sanoi ja osoitti Riveriä. "Et päässyt heittämään vettä niskaani."  
"Sinun onnesi", isoveli mutisi ja hörppäsi kahvia.

River vei tytöt autolla kouluun, sillä hänellä oli asiaa kaupungille. Cherry kirjoitti muistilehtiöönsä, että hänen pitää muistaa pyytää muistiinpanonsa takaisin Irikseltä. Ensimmäisenä tytöt törmäsivät käytävällä Amberiin, joka näytti oudon tyytyväiseltä.  
"Hei, tytöt. Mitä kuuluu? Nukuitteko viime yönä hyvin?" hän kysyi kuulostaen jopa ystävälliseltä. Siskokset vilkaisivat toisiaan epäilevinä.  
"Ööh, Amber? Oletko kunnossa?" Apple kysyi. Blondi naurahti.  
"Te olette aikamoisia vitsailijoita. Tietenkin olen, haluan vain tietää, mitä luokkakavereilleni kuuluu", hän sanoi.  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"Te löysitte silloin ne kokeet? Kai te katsoitte niitä ennen kuin veitte ne Nathanielille ja kirjoititte kysymykset ylös?" Amber jatkoi.  
"Ei tietenkään, emme ole niinkuin sinä", vihreähiuksinen sisarus sanoi. Amber huokaisi.  
"Olisitte voineet edes kerran olleet hyödyllisiä!" hän tuhahti ja marssi pois paikalta.  
"Tuo tyttö on mahdoton", Strawberry huokaisi. "Mennäänkö selvittämään, missä koe järjestetään?" He näkivät Nathanielin menevän oppilaskunnan huoneeseen.  
"Hei, Nathaniel", Strawberry aloitti avattuaan oppilaskunnan huoneen oven. "Missä koe pidetään?" Poika nosti päänsä papereistaan.  
"Luokkahuoneessa B kello 11. Kannattaa käyttää tämä aika vielä kertaamiseen", hän sanoi ja palasi papereihinsa.

Tytöt menivät takaisin käytävälle.  
"Pitäisi varmaan etsiä paikka, jossa kerrata", Apple totesi. Lysander käveli heidän ohitseen.  
"Hei, Lysander", Strawberry sanoi yllättävän kujertavasti. Cherry ja Apple vilkaisivat siskoaan ja tysrkähtivät hiljaa.  
"Ai hei, Strawberry. Kertasitko eilen paljon?" Lysander kysyi.  
"Koko päivän ja puolet yöstäkin", Strawberry vastasi edelleen kujertavasti. Cherry kaivoi muistilehtiönsä ja kirjoitti siihen "Hiusten kieputtaminen vain puuttuu". Apple luki sen, ja sitten he katsoivat takaisin siskoonsa, joka oli alkanut tosiaan kieputtaa hiussuortuvaa sormensa ympärille.  
"Minä menen vielä kertaamaan ulos suihkulähteen luokse. Onnea kokeeseen", Lysander sanoi ja lähti kohti ulko-ovea. Cherry pudisti päätään ja kirjoitti taas muistilehtiöönsä. Hän repäisi sivun irti, tökkäsi Strawberryä olkapäähän ja ojensi lapun tälle.  
"'Et anna tämän sekoittaa päätäsi, vai?'" hän luki ja katsoi sitten Cherryä merkitsevästi.  
"Ole hiljaa", Strawberry tuhahti. "Eikö sinun pitäisi etsiä Iris?"  
Cherry nyökkäsi ja lähti koulun pihalle odottamaan Iristä.

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Iris tuli kouluun.  
"Hei, Cherry. Kiitos muistiinpanojen lainasta, se oli todella kilttiä. Kukaan muista ei suostunut lainaamaan, sillä he tarvitsivat niitä kokeisiin kertamista varten", tyttö sanoi nähdessään punahiuksisen kolmosen. Cherry nyökkäsi ja hymyili. Sitten hän palasi sisälle siskojensa luo.

Siskokset jäivät käytävälle istumaan ja kertaamaan. Välillä ihmisiä käveli ohi, mikä tietenkin vähän häiritsi kertaamista. Sekään ei häirinnyt kuitenkaan niin paljon kuin Amberin ilmestyminen paikalle. Cherry oli juuri noussut lähteäkseen käymään vessassa.  
"Väistä", Amber sanoi ja tönäisi Cherryä. Punahiuksinen tyttö kiristi hampaitaan ja puuskahti.  
"Et ehkä olisi niin ylpeä, jos olisit jutellut Castielin kanssa. Ai niin, ethän sinä puhu", Amber totesi ja hihitti.  
"Anteeksi vain 'prinsessa', mutta..." Strawberry aloitti, mutta blondi keskeytti hänet.  
"Et sinäkään sanoisi mitään, jos olisit Lysanderin kanssa puhunut", hän sanoi ja laittoi kädet lanteilleen.  
"Häh?" vihreähiuksinen tyttö kysyi.  
"Saatoin vahingossa mainita heille, mitä Capucine kertoi minulle", Amber kertoi. Siskokset jäivät tuijottamaan blondia suut auki.  
"Ihan kuin minä nyt tuollaisen tiedon pitäisin itselläni", Amber nauroi. "Nyt olemme tasoissa, jouduinhan minä teidän takianne olemaan pois koulusta. Maksoin vain samalla mitalla takaisin."  
"Osaat olla kyllä joskus todella lapsellinen!" Strawberry kivahti.  
"Ehkä mietitte ensi kerralla kahdesti ennen kuin yritätte saada minut ongelmiin", Amber totesi ylimielisesti ja lähti pois paikalta. Cherry kääntyi siskojensa puoleen ja viittoi nimen "Castiel".  
"Pitää yrittää korjata tilanne jotenkin. Amber ansaitsisi kyllä saada maistaa omaa lääkettään", Strawberry totesi ja katsoi sitten Applea. "Odotatko sinä täällä, kun me käymme etsimässä Castielin ja Lysanderin?" Sinihiuksinen tyttö nyökkäsi.

Castiel ja Lysander olivat molemmat ulkona. Lysander näytti kertaavan kokeisiin ja Castiel luki musiikkilehteä.  
"Hei, pojat..." Strawberry aloitti. Kumpikin nosti katseensa tyttöihin.  
"Onko jokin vialla?" Lysander kysyi.  
"Ei. Tai siis… Se, mitä Amber kertoi teille", vihreähiuksinen tyttö jatkoi, muttei saanut sanottua loppuun, sillä Castiel alkoi nauraa.  
"Ai niin, se juttu. Aika hyvä vitsi. Mikä sai hänet sanomaan jotain sellaista?" poika kysyi saatuaan naurun vähenemään.  
"Minä en edes kuunnellut. Sillä tytöllä on harvoin mitään kiinnostavaa sanottavaa", Lysander totesi. "Yritin miettiä, mihin olin jättänyt muistilehtiöni."  
Strawberry huokaisi helpotuksesta. Cherry kaivoi taskustaan palan paperia ja kirjoitti siihen: "Etkö uskonut häntä?"  
Castiel luki lapun ja katsoi sitten Cherryä virnistäen.  
"Ei hänen tarvitse kertoa minulle, että tykkäät minusta. En ole sokea, tiedätkös", hän sanoi ja iski silmää. Cherry lehahti yhtä punaiseksi kuin hiuksensa.  
"Paras palata vielä kertaamaan. Toivottavasti enää ei niin paljon ihmisiä kulkisi ohi", Strawberry totesi. Cherry kirjoitti hänelle nopeasti lapun, että voisi käydä kaupassa ostamassa vähän evästä koetta varten.

Cherry kävi kaupassa ostamassa myslipatukoita ja vesipullot hänelle ja siskoilleen. Palatessaan koululle hän törmäsi ensimmäisenä Amberiin.  
"No mutta tämähän sattui sopivasti, meillä ei nimittäin ole eväitä", Amber sanoi ivallisesti ja vilkaisi kavereitaan. Li ja Cherlotte tarrasivat Cherryn käsivarsiin ja onnistuivat kamppaamaan tämän maahan. He pitelivät häntä aloillaan, kun Amber vei Cherryn ostokset. Kikattaen he sitten juoksivat kohti liikuntasalia. Cherry kampesi itsensä ylös ja alkoi tuntea itsensä vihaiseksi. Tällä kertaa Amber ei pääsisi niin helpolla.

Cherry seurasi heitä liikuntasaliin ja jäi kuuntelemaan pukuhuoneen ovelle. Amber ja tytöt puhuivat lunttaamisesta. He eivät onneksi huomanneet Cherryä. Tyttö alkoi miettiä. Amberin tulisi saada opetus, jos ei kerran vaivautuisi kertaamaan kuten kaikki muut. Yhtenä vaihtoehtona olisi yrittää ottaa hänen lunttilappunsa. Cherry pudisti päätään, se ei riittänyt hänelle. Amber oli jo vienyt häneltä rahaa, eväät, ja yritti varastaa ne kokeetkin. Ei, Cherryn oli keksittävä jotain vielä pahempaa. Sitten Cherry sai idean. Hän säntäsi juoksuun ja palasi takaisin kauppaan.

Cherry tuli takaisin koululle pahaenteinen katse silmissään. Kaupasta hän oli ostanut laksatiiveja ja aikoi ujuttaa ne Amberin vesipulloon. Käytävällä hän meni ensin siskojensa luokse. Hän viittoi Amberin nimen.  
"Meni porraskäytävää kohti", Strawberry sanoi. "Mitä sinä aiot? Yleensä minä olen se, jolla on tuo ilme."  
Cherry virnisti viekkaasti, muttei kertonut siskoilleen suunnitelmastaan.  
"Älä hanki itseäsi vaikeuksiin!" Apple huikkasi perään.

Amber istui käytävällä ja viilasi kynsiään selin Cherryyn. Cherry lähestyi häntä hiljaa hiipien. Amberin laukku oli auki, joten Cherry sai napattua pullon. Sitten hän perääntyi ja hiippaili tyttöjen vessaan. Siellä hän sekoitti laksatiivit veteen. Tyttö nauroi äänettömästi ja lähti sitten viemään pulloa takaisin.

Amber istui edelleen viilaamassa kynsiään. Cherry laittoi varovasti pullon takaisin laukkuun ja palasi siskojensa luo.  
"En tiedä, mitä juuri teit, mutta toivottavasti se onnistui", Strawberry sanoi. Cherry nyökkäsi virnistäen.  
"Pitäisikö meidän mennä jonnekin muualle kertaamaan? Käytävällä on jotenkin liian meluista", Apple kysyi. Strawberry ehdotti, että he menisivät ulos.

Lysander oli siirtynyt suihkulähteen luo istumaan. Castiel istui edelleen penkillä.  
"Minä menen puun alle istumaan, siellä on mukavaa", Apple sanoi ja hyräillen käveli kohti puuta. Strawberry vilkaisi Cherryä.  
"Mitä jos sinä menisit kysymään Castielia auttamaan kertaamisessa?" hän kysyi. Cherry kohotti kulmiaan. Strawberry katsahti nopeasti Lysanderiin ja sitten siskoonsa. Cherry pyöräytti silmiään ja suuntasi sitten penkkiä kohti. Tyttö istahti Castielin viereen ja ojensi tälle lapun.  
"'Haluatko auttaa minua kertaamaan?' Kyllä sinä tiedät, millainen suhtautuminen minulla on opiskeluun", poika vastasi. Cherry nyökkäsi ja otti vihkonsa laukustaan. Castiel jatkoi lehtensä lukemista.

Hetken kuluttua Castiel lähti. Cherry vilkaisi Strawberryä, joka kertasi yhdessä Lysanderin kanssa. Hän harkitsi siirtyvänsä Applen luo, muttei lopulta viitsinyt, joten hän palasi muistiinpanoihinsa.

Varjo heittäytyi Cherryn ylle. Tyttö nosti katseensa ja huomasi Castielin paperipussin kanssa.  
"Vatsa tyhjänä ei ole hyvä opiskella", poika sanoi ja ojensi pussia. Cherry laski vihkon viereensä penkille ja otti pussin Castielilta. Poika oli ostanut läheisestä pikaruokaravintolasta kaksi hampurilaisateriaa. Hän kävi istumaan Cherryn viereen ja syömään omaa ateriaansa. Cherry myös söi, mutta kertasi samalla. Tai yritti kerrata, mutta keskittyminen oli aika vaikeaa, koska Castiel istui aika lähellä.

"Koe alkaa 15 minuutin kuluttua!" kuului kaiuttimista.  
"Oletko valmis?" Castiel kysyi ja tökkäsi Cherryä kevyesti kyynärpäällä. Tytön sydän löi muutaman ylimääräisen lyönnin, mutta hän sai nyökättyä vastaukseksi.  
"Onnea kokeeseen! En kyllä usko, että tarvitset onnea, sillä olet työskennellyt kovasti tänään", poika jatkoi. Cherry hymyili tälle ja kirjoitti lapulle "Sinulle myös" ja ojensi sen Castielille. Sitten he suuntasivat kohti luokkaa, jossa koe pidettäisiin.

Koe pidettiin luokkahuoneessa B. Monet opiskelijat näyttivät hermostuneilta.  
"Viekää laukkunne ja puhelimenne luokan perälle ja menkää sitten paikoillenne istumaan", rehtori kehotti. Cherry laski laukkunsa nurkkaan ja laittoi taskuistaan tavarat laukkuun. Sitten hän meni istumaan Strawberryn taakse.  
"Eikö sinun pitänyt ostaa meille evästä?" Strawberry kysyi kuiskaten. Vastaukseksi Cherry viittoi Amberin nimen.  
"Ai sen takia sinä suunnittelit jotain?" Strawberry jatkoi. Cherry nyökkäsi. Pian Amberkin tuli luokkaan näyttäen hermostuneelta.  
"Kääntäkää kysymyspaperi vasta, kun annan teille luvan", herra Faraize sanoi ja alkoi jakaa kaikille koekysymyksiä. Pian Amber ähkäisi ja tuskastuneen näköisenä juoksi ulos luokasta. Strawberry kääntyi katsomaan siskoaan suu auki.  
"Saat selittää tämän kyllä sitten kokeen jälkeen", hän kuiskasi ja kääntyi takaisin eteenpäin.  
"No niin, kaikilla on kysymyspaperi edessään. Voitte aloittaa!" herra Faraize sanoi. Cherry käänsi kysymyspaperin ympäri ja luki ensimmäisen kysymyksen.

Koe sisälsi kysymyksiä kaikista vuoden kursseista. Osa oli hieman vaikeampia kuin toiset.  
"Ja aika loppu. Laskekaa kynänne alas", herra Faraize sanoi ja alkoi kerätä vastauspapereita. Cherry pakkasi kirjoitusvälineensä ja haki laukkunsa. Kaikki kiirehtivät ulos luokkahuoneesta toivotellen toisilleen hyvää kesää.  
"No niin, Cher. Kerro, mitä teit Amberille", Strawberry sanoi heidän kävellessään kotiin. Cherry kirjoitti laksatiiveista vesipullossa ja ojensi lapun siskolleen. Apple siirtyi Strawberryn viereen ja luki lapun myös. He purskahtivat nauruun.  
"Jos Amber ei olisi niin inhottava, häntä kävisi melkein sääliksi", Strawberry hekotti.

Kotona River oli laittanut ruokaa.  
"Miten koe meni?" hän kysyi, kun tytöt menivät keittiöön ja kävivät syömään.  
"Ihan hyvin", Strawberry ja Apple vastasivat yhteen ääneen, ja Cherry näytti peukaloa. Ulko-ovi kävi ja vanhemmat tulivat keittiöön.  
"Hyviä uutisia lapset, menkäähän pakkaamaan. Huomenna lähdemme mökille", äiti ilmoitti.  
"Mökille?" Strawberry kysyi.  
"Me kaikki?" River jatkoi. Vanhemmat nyökkäsivät.  
"Kuinka pitkäksi aikaa?" Apple kysyi.  
"Pariksi viikoksi. Otetaan kanit mukaan, joten menemme kahdella autolla", isä vastasi. Tytöt katsoivat toisiinsa. Mökille lähteminen kuulosti loistavalta idealta.


End file.
